


Tony Stark有难，钢铁侠不在线

by sveritas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Kidnapping, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Slash, Protective Steve, Secret Identity, Slow Romance, Tony Has Issues, Unresolved Sexual Tension, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8353840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sveritas/pseuds/sveritas
Summary: 纽约事件之后，复仇者在Tony Stark的帮助之下努力变得更加独立。团队逐渐建立了起来，而且对Steve而言，尽管Steve与他的雇主之间有些不快，钢铁侠是个团队中的重要一员。Steve有些疑惑——当Tony Stark被绑架时，钢铁侠，这个本来在不作为复仇者行动时是Stark保镖的人，却不见了踪迹。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Iron Man: Unavailable, Tony Stark: In Trouble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930271) by [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan). 



> 感谢为我辛勤Beta的Loquor！

爆炸让整座楼抖动起来，走廊尽头传来了绿巨人的低吼。Steve知道这是个不好的组合。复仇者得有所行动，而且得快。在纽约警局第一次正式请求复仇者们独自来处理的情况下，他们最不愿意见到的便是神盾局的参与。

“寡妇？”他问道，按住耳边通讯器的按钮。“鹰眼？”

“平民已经撤离。”Natasha Romanoff告知他。“Clint正回到楼上去确认所有人都已经离开。” 

他甚至没有松口气的时间，就冲上楼梯赶回战场。一群武装分子冲进了Roxxon的总部，并威胁称若提出的条件不被满足便要启动炸弹，他们因此被传唤过来。但自复仇者赶到后，事情变得更加棘手。幕后黑手显然一开始就将目光放在了Banner身上，这一切就是个陷阱。

 从到场与第一波暴徒交火之后，绿巨人就显得举止怪异。

 Steve有不详的感觉。他得找到绿巨人，确保情形不失控。

 “钢铁侠在哪？”他对着通讯器喊，同时穿过一扇敞开的门跳进房间，利用盾牌保护自己不被子弹击中。“我们需要他参战。他在哪里？”

 “正从西海岸赶过来。”Natasha平静地陈述。“他几分钟前报过到。人快到了。”

 “我们需要他在这儿。”Steve重复。在Thor在阿斯嘉德的情况下，他们显然比以往更加需要他们身着盔甲的复仇者在场。“告诉他尽快。我们必须确保绿巨人不出问题。”

 Client哼了一声，反驳道：“你只是担心万一绿巨人[i] _确实_ [/i]出问题，他来不及赶到现场而已，队长。我们得制订一份轮班表，就Stark这种把钢铁侠带去西海岸的频率，我们或许得有两个分队来确保国家安全。我是不会拒绝带领西海岸分队的。”

 “你想的到是美，Clint。但如果外星人袭击起来，在哪里发生不是关键。你是不会有机会来在意你的太阳浴的。”Natasha提醒他。

 “真扫兴！”Clint指责道。“你只是因为不喜欢穿比基尼而泛酸。”

 “你也一样，鹰眼！”

 Steve咬住下唇，暂时放任他的团队拌嘴，同时以他最快的速度跑向走廊的另一端。他能够听见绿巨人就在附近了。但另外一枚炸弹被引爆了，这便不是他最关心的了。爆炸让大楼震动起来，他滑向了前方，撞到了墙上，勉力支撑着，及时蹲在盾牌后，用盾挡住了朝他坠落的玻璃和残垣。

 照这个势头发展下去，这栋楼撑不了多久。

 “队长？”Natasha喊道。“你得离开那里。”

 “先找到Banner。”他咬着牙说。

 他能够看见绿巨人了。绿巨人看起来在对抗一群像是军团編制，穿着重型装甲的家伙们。

 “解决他。”他们中的一人指着刚刚站稳，准备在必要时发动攻击的Steve喊道。绿巨人还是有些不对，他看他的眼神像是从来没有见过他那般，满是怒意，危险以及不确定性。Steve确信等着自己的是一场不甚愉快的战斗，在一张沉重的桌子朝他飞来时，躲在了金属护盾的后方。

 他原本已经做好了被击中而向后飞去，被迎头打中然后倒进墙里，听见木头断裂或是金属刮擦的声响的心理准备。

 他反而听见一串玻璃破裂的声音以及桌子击中什么的声音，却没有冲击作用到他身上。他立刻抬头从盾牌上方观察当前的形式。他听见绿巨人带着怒意的吼叫，身前除了金红相间的背影之外什么都没有。钢铁侠将临时作为武器的桌子残骸扔到一边，侧回头来看他。

 “你好啊，队长。”他用那低沉，处理过后的声音说。语气中是一如既往的，非常自然，和机器不搭的幽默感。“等不及我了？”

 “抱歉。”他微笑着耸肩。面对敌人也十分镇静，因为队伍已经恢复到最佳状态了。“这些暴徒迫使我们这么做的。但你随时都可以加入，我给你留了些。”

 钢铁侠沉吟着。Steve一直想知道他听到的声音和盔甲里面这人的声音有多相似。他无法想象钢铁侠使用其他音色说话，但可以肯定如果两者相差甚远，那声音听起來也不会如此感情充沛。“看来有些人等不及要生事。”钢铁侠这么说着，让他从思绪中清醒过来。

 Hulk正认真地打量他们，目光扫视着盔甲。Steve再次生出了绿巨人像是因为从未见过他们一样而审视他们的感觉。这让他不安。他们在和Banner绿色人格的相处上已获得长足的进步，在危机之中回到原点着实让人忧心。有什么事情非常不对。

 “金属人。”绿巨人低沉的说，但没有动。包围着他的全副武装的恶徒也没有。他们在等待。Steve知道这意味着什么。他们在等着绿巨人替他们把脏活做了，从Steve出现在这里的时候就这么打算了。

 他正准备告诉钢铁侠他对眼下情形的估测，他的朋友已经先一步解除了格斗戒备状态，耸着肩问道。“这招聪明。”他说。“你们怎么做到的？”

 “我们计划已久。”其中一个恐怖分子讥笑着回答。

 “显然，”他说着，做了个耸肩的动作。Steve和他之间的距离近得能听到盔甲关节间压泵的声响。

 这不是欣赏他朋友的盔甲或他能平静以对一群权力欲爆棚的暴徒的的心态的好时机。Steve把注意力转回绿巨人身上，寻找钢铁侠在他那些高级的传感器的帮助下立时发现的东西。但他没有看出什么不寻常的，但当绿巨人不耐烦的耸肩时，他喉咙边有些闪着红光的小金属片。

 “心灵控制？”他极小声地问。

 钢铁侠立刻点头。“差不多。”

 “所以这一切都是一个把我们引过来并控制住我们的朋友的陷阱，还是一个幸运的巧合？”

 先前说话的男子显然是个头目，他快速打了个手势。他的手下立刻后退。“算是个测试。”他说着，面带残酷的微笑看着Steve。同时绿巨人开始攻击。

 “嘿，伙计。”钢铁侠说着，但没有移动，用他的手抓住了绿巨人的拳头。“今天运势不怎么样，哈？”

 他像个布娃娃一般被扫到一边，在钢铁侠被打得穿墙而过时他差点来不及避闪。听到更多让人忧心的混凝土破碎声时，Steve没有回头，但能感到脚下的地面的抖动。他的目光集聚在了撤退的那群人上。他得拦住他们，找到解除心灵控制的方法。

 “队长？”鹰眼的声音在他耳边回荡。“你[i] _现在[/i]_ 就得离开那里。”

 “正在做。”他说着，喘着气，一些后撤中的暴徒还在对他开火。他跳了出去，路上用盾牌将其中一个人打倒在地。

 “我是说 _现在_ ！”鹰眼迫切地说道。“三楼至少还有两个炸弹，我不确定能否及时拆除它们。”

 炸弹在十二层以上的高度，即便不是战术专家都知道这栋楼经受不住下一轮攻击。他没有停下脚步。在楼层的另一侧的一扇窗户前，冲在最前面的人正往直升机里面冲。看着那组人中的最后一个到了窗边，他知道只要自己不慢下来他就来得及。

 “他们要放弃任务。”这次是Natasha的声音响起。她的口气听上去是大局在握的平静。但他能听到她身边的子弹声。

 Steve还在飞奔，没有时间计划下一步，只知道他得追上他们。他到了窗前，跳到了那架直升机上。但他身后的绿巨人正砸着另外一堵墙，对着他们所有人怒吼。天花板已经开始塌了，让他脚下的地板剧烈的摇晃着。

 他要跳跃的前一刻听见钢铁侠说。“你跟上，我会处理他。”随后他再一次听到沉闷的爆炸声，因为脚下的地面倾斜了而绊了一下，然后是坍塌的巨响。鹰眼没赶得上，Steve只能希望他有足够多的时间撤离。他没法继续跑，只能停下，水泥和尘埃纷纷落在他身上。

 “鹰眼？”他说着，看着直升机起飞远去，意识到这栋楼会坍塌而他现在无处可去。他迅速扫视四周寻找出口，计算着跳到附近大楼的可能性。然后他听见钢铁侠的反冲器的声音出现在他左侧，金属的双手摆在他肩膀上。下一刻他们已经在窗外了，他的手臂环绕着盔甲的肩膀部位，像是拥抱的姿势，钢铁侠带他飞出了危险区域。

 “警报解除。”鹰眼汇报，Steve很高兴的知道他们的弓箭手是对的。

 “绿巨人？”Steve问道，因为他没有留意他身后发生了什么。

 “在我这儿。”Natasha说。

 “我用音速波把那玩意儿从他身上弄了下去，他在我来找你之前就跳出去了。”

 他对钢铁侠点点头，很感激他的队友来的及时——尽管在紧急呼叫响起时，他和他老板还在洛杉矶。“很好，但是这是个陷阱而且他们刻意找绿巨人下手。这不是件好事。”

 “证据的确如此，没错。但是：我们还有绿巨人，这才是重要的——一个愤怒的绿巨人，我是说，比平时要愤怒。”钢铁侠在听到绿巨人以低吼表达自己的不满时改口。他沿途击碎水泥堆或其他任何挡着路的物体，然后慢慢的将Steve带到离损毁的办公楼足够远的地面上。

 他们周围像是又一个灾区。警车正隔离着人群，消防队员也在行动。Natasha朝他们走来，神色凝重。她的脸上有些污渍，嘴角还有血迹，但看起来没有受重伤。“看到你没事就好。”她朝Steve笑着说。然后对钢铁侠眨眼。“很高兴你及时赶来，我们本来都以为你不打算来参加派对了。”

 钢铁侠做了个假模假样的行礼手势。“说的像是我会拒绝你的邀请一样，Romanoff探员。”

 Steve不由微笑。他们最后总是互相取笑，闲聊，开玩笑，尤其在战斗的压力解除后，有些时候甚至在战斗中也这样。他从来没有说过，但他喜欢这一点。这让他想起和Bucky，Peggy还有突击队在一起的日子。他们都是专业人士，但团队相处不错总是令人感激的。“谢谢你来救场。”他对钢铁侠笑。“在战斗中你相当派得上用场。”

 他的朋友挥手表示不必在意。穿着红金相间的重型盔甲，这个动作不该看来这么 _正常_ ，这么像 _人类_ 。“换作是你，也会为我们中任何一个这么做的。”

 他话语中的坚定让Steve心里一暖：他从未见过盔甲之下的那个人，但钢铁侠很快的成为了他最亲密的朋友。再次获得这样的关系很棒，他不再是单独一人身处错误的地方，没有目标和家了。

 但此时他的思绪被更加急迫的事情萦绕着。看起来的确比往常更生气的绿巨人，突然又充满怒意的吼了起来。他的目光聚焦在上方。尽管大楼已经支离破碎，看起来随时都会坍塌，有几架直升机还在附近。其中两架还在附近环绕。它们或许在等待什么人，或者什么事。

 “小队，我们还没有结束。”Steve出声到。“我们得把它们击落。别让它们逃了。”

 “早就想到了，队长。”Client在通讯器里说。Steve完全不知道他在哪里，从战斗一开始他就没有见到他了。

 接下来的发展很容易猜到了。绿巨人从来不是会先问问题的类型，他跳了起来，跳到他这样体重的人应该能达到的高度要高得多，轻而易举的抓住了一架直升机。这台机器旋转了一下，因为绿巨人而加上的重量而掉了下来。

 “钢铁侠？你能确保不让另外那架逃走吗？”

 他的队友无声的给了他一个大拇指，快速而优雅的起飞动作让衬得他的盔甲好像很轻。

 无法估测他们已经逃脱的敌人有多少，但至少他们阻止了尽可能多的人溜走。他能看到远处一台直升机正远去，但一架小型在附近盘旋的飞行器——他们的新昆式机——拦住了他们。

 钢铁侠靠近了他的目标，但还沒近到足以抓住直升机时，直升机一侧的弹药间打开，发射了三枚小型导弹。钢铁侠只有不足一秒的时候反应，快速飞向一侧。但导弹即刻便转向，跟着他飞去。“哦，妈啊。”钢铁侠叹道，Steve不知道他是否知道他没关上通讯频道。他冲向正在将直升机拉到地面上的绿巨人的所在。他们绿色的队友正笑着，显然对结果非常满意。Steve无从责怪他。

 他在直升机完全落地之前便到近旁，叶轮还在旋转，机身的金属因为同时受到向上和向下的作用力下而作响。两个穿着盔甲的人朝外开火，Steve甚至没有用盾牌保护自己。他以熟练的旋转大力的将盾牌掷了出去，重重的击中了两人的身体，再小跑着向上一跃抓住了弹回来的盾牌，完全没有损失他向前的惯性。“干得好，绿巨人。”他大声喊道，冲进直升机去抓飞行员。

 Natasha在他身后喊叫，随后撞击的声音淹没了其他的一切。他没有时间确认究竟发生了什么，只能盯着前方全副武装的人。他得尽快解决这事，以免这些人造成更多的毁坏。

 他只用了不到一分钟就让飞行员失去了意识并接管了控制台，留意让直升机在地面上不会造成更多危害。被他打倒昏头昏脑的人没有带着面具的脸上带着惊恐的神色看着绿巨人。Steve咧嘴笑了。

 另外一架直升机坠毁了，或者至少看起来要坠毁了。

 “钢铁侠！”Natasha喊道。

 Steve这时才意识到钢铁侠被困在那架飞机和地面之间。当飞行员和他的同伴逃出来时，火焰笼罩了整个机身，但钢铁侠仍然在熊熊大火中稳稳的支撑着破损了的直升机的机身。一束能量束从他手上射出，打掉了叶片，但他已经被其中一片击中，在造成更多的伤害之前，他阻止了它的转动并将它撕扯下来。金属相互磨擦的尖锐声响在Steve耳中轰鸣，但他很高兴看到他的朋友还能活动，尽管他正半跪着将直升机推向一侧好脫离出來。

 Natasha显然已经开始在现场组织救援行动了。当Steve将他和绿巨人从飞机上截下的人留给警方并走向钢铁侠时，消防员在撞毁的直升机边上试图扑灭火焰。他们几人之中只有绿巨人可以算是几乎坚不可摧，但他们穿着盔甲的队友的行动有时候像是他自以为自己也是。“嘿，钢铁侠。”他的朋友正在将最后一些碎片从身上抖下来，慢慢站起来，远离现在已经慢慢熄灭的火焰。平日闪亮的红金盔甲看起来破旧满是划痕，但他看不出盔甲上有什么实际伤害。所以盔甲之下的那个人可能没有受伤，或者至少没有伤得很重。

 “你还好吗？”

 “很热辣，但我一直那样。”他开着玩笑，随后向他们保证。“我没事，只是我的自尊心有点受打击。

 “为什么？这本来可能会更糟。你把它们拦下来而且没人受伤。”Natasha板着脸指出。

 “除了你，没有人受伤。”Steve补充道。他们看着当地警方拘捕了剩余的暴徒。Steve又仔细的上下检查了他一遍，拍了拍盔甲的背部。他一直好奇金属盔甲里面的人是否能够感受或者认知这个动作，或者他只能在有人这样触碰着他时猜想。盔甲让肢体接触变得不可能。Steve很怀念这些，他和咆哮突击队之间的单纯的肢体接触。怀念有时战斗结束后，Bucky将一只手臂搭在他的肩上，和他一起散步。

 “有时候总得有人为团队牺牲，我们是个队伍而且显然今天轮到我了。”钢铁侠说着，没有直视对方。面罩没有表情，但Steve可以想象面罩下的人灿烂的笑。

 “而且我们是个棒极了的团队。”鹰眼一遍他们走来一边说，绿巨人跟在他身后，盯着他们身边的警察们。他摇摇晃晃的站在钢铁侠边上，钢铁侠抬头看他，竖起了拇指。他们身后有一些碎片坠落，击到地面时发出了很大的噪音，Steve的脸整個皱了起来。

 Clint耸肩。“好了。没那么糟糕。”没完全有人受伤的日子早已远去。

 “总有人得收拾残局。”Steve提醒道。

 “我们在处理了。”钢铁侠说。“Stark先生在回来的路上。他已经安排好了来帮忙的人。”

 Natasha点头。“Pepper提及他为了这种情況做过预案。”

 “技术上讲，这不是我们的烂摊子。”鹰眼调笑道，扫视着被带走的人。

 “你是想让他们在进监狱之前来清理？”Natasha问。

 钢铁侠耸肩。“无论如何，复仇者会有自己的未来。这包括了清理我们留下的烂摊子。Stark先生已经考虑到这一点了。”

 等Stark回到纽约，他们可能就得讨论一下这事。他们住在Stark塔中Stark为他们准备的公寓中，利用Stark提供的科技，而到目前为止他还没有提出任何要求。男人还谈到了要为他们提供资金，像是他将此视为自己的公民责任。从前Howard也是这样。但在他随着性子做出的那些好事背后，在那慈善家的外表之下，他一直是个商人。要想象他的儿子和他不同颇有难度。但只要团队能够继续下去，他们会接受任何帮助。“很好。”Steve说着，对钢铁侠微笑。“因为我们也有份造成了这个烂摊子，我们不帮忙收拾是挺不好的。对我们的名声不好。”

 “复仇者？”Natasha重复道，指着破损的办公楼。“你们听到了。我们得收拾这烂摊子。”

 Clint呜咽着，Steve大笑。“我希望Thor也在这儿，”他低语道，黑着脸看着Steve，好像他是逼他清理房间的父亲一样。

 但钢铁侠已经像是什么都没发生一样，加入了消防队员的行动，Natasha走到绿巨人边上确保他没事，已经平静了下来。

 Steve止不住脸上的笑。这是一个他能习惯的流程。

Tony在支撑着他下巴的手滑开、身体前倾的那一瞬间醒来。他及时在头将要撞到桌面的那一刻停下了自己。“你可以提醒我一下的。”他低语。

“我已经多次提醒过，您已经醒着长达二十二小时了，sir。”JARVIS经过调制后的声音说着。

“说的有理。”他打着哈欠承认。“Mark 36完成了吗？”

 “完成了，先生？”JARVIS像是不知道Tony在说什么一般询问。Tony有时后悔给他加入了太多的性格。大多数情况下，他都将此视为自己最大的成就，只有在JARVIS说话像Pepper的时候，Tony的态度才会略有改变。“您不会希望今天就将它带出去做一次测试飞行的。”

 这话是一个陈述而非问题。“好吧。”他说，又打了一个哈欠。但他觉得Mark 36的完成才是唯一能够真正帮助他得到一些睡眠的消息。

 “您该去睡觉了，sir。”JARVIS说。“两小时后Potts小姐会和您会面探讨Maria Stark基金会的法律文件。”

 Tony在想到基金会时微笑起来。他的母亲会喜欢这份感性的——一个以她的名字命名，旨在帮助纽约从由外星人入侵造成的破坏中恢复，并资助在未来很长一段时间內负责解除危机的小队的基金会。

“所以，JARVIS，给我点惊喜。Mark 36完成 _了_ 吗？”

 “还没有，sir。制作还需要大约四个半小时。”

 他叹了一口气——既有知晓他此时对加快制作过程无计可施的伤感，加上意识到实验室中已经没有他能够处理的事了。但他想不出比现在上楼，回到床上，等待噩梦降临更可怕的事情了。他还考虑着昆式机的升级。还有之前他们那些创造麻烦的小伙伴们用来控制绿巨人的磁片。

 他已经拆开其中一片又重新装回去，也全面检查了一次，但还没有来得及去看相关数据。反正他在这儿，而且还醒着。也许现在就是个好时机。他看着面前的全息图像屏幕上的电子时间戳，考虑着他的选项。最开始他是准备把Banner博士叫下来一起研究的，但他改变主意了。复仇者们已经在昨天的战斗结束之后坐在一起讨论过了。“钢铁侠”当时已顺便地告诉其他人Tony Stark不到很晚不会回来，掩盖他已经在这里的事实。

 或许现在是个站起来，听听他受人敬仰的同事的意见的時候。 _就现在_ ——在他忙于其他事之前。Pepper会在九点钟左右到达，要他过目基金会的所有文件，之后一切才终于能快速进展起来。他们已经定好在这周晚些时候举行记者会，他们届时会向公众透露他们的计划，正式的“复仇者宪章”也会让复仇者们成为被公众承认的官方独立机构。

 这最初是Steve的主意，他和钢铁侠详细的探讨过，然后Tony才决定付诸行动。这些谈话始于Steve决定接受邀请，带”他们”一起住进Stark大厦，以便搞清楚他接下來想怎么继续生活之时。在经历纽约差点被核武器炸毁之后，全体复仇者成员都同意“复仇者计划”或许是个好主意，但应该将掌控这个小队的权利从那些为了除掉外星部队几乎准备牺牲曼哈顿岛的人们手中争取出来——尤其那时纽约居民们还被困在交战区中。复仇者希望为正义而战而他们需要自己做决定的空间。

 Tony想要为实现这个计划放手一搏。

 他的生活再也不平淡了——倒不是说他的生活之前有多无聊。他痛恨无聊。这个团队对他很重要，而且他能够轻易提供金钱和关系：它们让前期工作和法律流程变得轻松容易。当他不是钢铁侠的时候，这是他能为团队做的。

 但他也需要考虑一下他们所面临的，更迫切的威胁。比如说一个被恐怖分子控制住了的绿巨人的可能性。

 “战衣完成时通知我。JARVIS”他说着站了起来。“我去洗个澡。”

站起来，他伸展手臂。当刺痛穿过他的身体让他五官拧作一团时，才想起为什么这是个糟糕的注意。昨天阻止那台直升机上摔到地面时他伤到了肩膀。那时他还靠着肾上腺素的作用无视着疼痛，但这在他之前快要睡着时已经失效了。在他去见人之前他得先处理了这个。在 _钢铁侠_ 战斗之后，Tony Stark可没有理由带着伤乱晃。

 “你无法帮我绑绷带真是太糟糕了。JARVIS。”他低语。

 “这是您的疏忽，sir”

 他假笑。“顶得有理。但我还是挺有成就感的。”

 离开工作间，回到楼上他那奢华但一次都还没有用过的浴室里去洗个澡完全不在他的考虑中。这里安装了一个简单的淋浴房不是没有原因的。不仅仅是因为他大部分的时间都在他的工作间里，更是因为在别人眼中，钢铁侠和Tony Stark是不同的人，所以多数在纽约的时候，他选择在这里进行他的战斗后清理。他身边有一群聪明而且观察入微的人，他们会注意到这类伤痕，或者每当钢铁侠被痛打一顿后，Tony Stark就看起来脏兮兮的，没有休息好的现象。此时还是远离他们的视线为上。

 他以别扭的姿势脱下了黑色无袖衫，蹭掉了牛仔裤，杂乱无章的堆在淋浴间门口的地板上，他走了进去。“Pepper什么时候过来？”

 “两小时后，sir，”JARVIS在他踏入淋浴间的同时回答。

 热水安抚了他的紧绷的身体，但肩上的疼痛加剧了。像是热水带来的刺痛都集中在那酸痛的区域。他习惯性地往头发上抹上洗发水，仔细的清洗了手上的伤口和污渍。他得在上楼前保证他看起来神采奕奕。没人能知道他已经在这里呆了整晚。

 他的思绪再度游离到了他工作台上的精神控制装置。

 他真想让Bruce Banner来看看；另一双眼睛，另一个天才的大脑来抓住他或许忽视了的细节。

 他们能越快找到中和这类未来还会出现的设备的方法越好。

 团队的安全是最紧要的。

 Steve还没有习惯住在Stark大厦的生活，但他开始喜欢上这里了。最开始的时候，他不怎么喜欢这个想法。当他穿着他的运动裤和T恤走进大厅时，早班员工们向他微笑点头的方式让人非常舒服。好像他是只是一个他们喜爱的租客一样，专业，也很高兴看到他，但从来没有让他觉得自己被一直紧盯着瞧。他在神盾基地和自己住的那段时间已经受够了被众人围观，注视着他的一举一动的日子——不论是作为一个潜在威胁被监控着，或是一个受景仰的传奇。

 这让他格格不入，他痛恨这一点。

 复仇者们从来没有那样敬畏过他，这让他很开心。在这里，他们都是平等的，

 他怀念这种生活在他尊敬而且在意的人身边的感觉。

 他也赢得了他们的尊重，但没有人因此区别对待他。

 像是他终于回家了。

 “早上好。”他走过前台时问候道，走向另外一侧能到达他们位于楼顶的私人楼层的电梯。他第一次见到那个名字被摆在楼顶的男人的时候并没觉得有什么不得了的地方，还称这栋楼丑陋。现在他完全不想身处别处。

 就连短暂的电梯时间也让人心旷神怡。他跑步的时候专注的听着音乐，尽管电梯里的时间很短，他还是背靠着墙，享受这首歌最后的几个音符。有太多他需要补习的了。他在冰下沉睡的时候错过了太多，现在他在任务之间手上有些时间。他珍惜这些纠正的机会。

 回到他的楼层，他迅速的冲了澡，头发都没怎么擦就穿上了衣服。他今天心情很好，哼着小曲，他快步踩着楼梯上到了Clint口中笑称的“复仇者俱乐部”的楼层。早先Steve曾经问过钢铁侠是谁想到要给他们一个带着巨大厨房，摆着足够容纳他们所有人的沙发的宽敞开放式客厅的公用楼层。钢铁侠只是耸耸肩说。“Stark先生觉得这会是个好主意。”他没有向平时提到Stark的项目时那样接着说下去。Steve怀疑他们穿着盔甲的朋友也在决定上有影响，至少在他们的客厅设计上提出过建议。有太多的小细节写满了对受邀入住的人的深度了解，这些只有钢铁侠会知道。

 橱柜里甚至藏有Natasha最喜欢品牌的茶，Steve清楚地记得Natasha是怎么对钢铁侠提到过她这个偏好的。这让Steve更加确定他的判断是正确的——钢铁侠像他一样关心这个团队。

 当然，对Steve来说能说的通——视他们的团队为近似家人的衍生，不仅仅是一起作战的战友。自从他醒来，他一直有种随波逐流的孤独感，但他和复仇者们一起的工作和生活让他扎下了根，让他重新找回了自己。尽管他对钢铁侠在盔甲之外的生活一无所知，他的言行展现出了他对Steve处境有深刻的了解。从一开始和他的交谈就很轻松，很融洽。或许是因为钢铁侠如他一样对这个团队非常上心，或许是因为为了找回他在这个世界的位置，他需要和某人交心。

 他只能隐约猜测钢铁侠的动机，但钢铁侠对他的各种需求的热情程度，他与Steve的友情发展速度，以及邀请他来和他以及Stark同住的意愿就能说明很多。

 Steve很想询问，想要了解，想要理解。但钢铁侠的身份保密状态似乎对他很重要，让Steve不便太过强硬，怕把他的朋友赶跑。在有需要的时候他是个有耐心的人。他乐意接受钢铁侠愿意分享的任何细节，确保这一切都不会传回他的雇主的耳中——以防这会给他带来麻烦。

 当他到那里时，Natasha坐在宽敞的厨房料理台上，台面大的足以当做餐桌了。她好奇的看着他。“你弄坏了你的吹风机？”

 “没。”他笑着说。所有人都拿他是“队里的老人”并且搞不清当今的科技这一点开玩笑。当然，他们都清楚事实不尽然如此。跟上时代的节奏最开始有些让人困惑而且难以接受，但当他接受了自己成为从未想像到的未来的一份子之后，这变得容易起来。

 “哈？”她说，“所以这是个人选择咯？湿着头发？这是准备引领潮流？我不是说你这样不好看。但你准备和Stark一争高下了吗？”

 “Stark？”

 “稍有些不羁风范的装束。”她笑着说。“媒体们爱极了他稍稍不整齐的装束了。”

 “我觉得我每次见到他都是穿戴正式整齐而且非常注意形象。”他说，努力回忆是否见过Stark某一次衣着不整的出现。即便是他来找Banner一起去实验室，他也穿着深色的外套和品味不俗的衬衫。这让人难易忽略，毕竟他是个迷人的人，他自己显然也知道。这让Steve下定决心 _不要_ 去关注这一点。

 Natasha大笑。“真怪。”她坦诚。“我为他工作的时候好几次见到他乱成一团。但你说的没错，他每次来这里和我们碰面的时候都打扮的特别好。”

Steve走过转角，更靠近台面的时候才注意到了Bruce在厨房水槽前，显然在为自己泡一杯茶。

 “早上好，Steve。”Steve走近时他打了招呼。“你出去跑步了？”

 “没错。”他答道。“我喜欢我的固定作息。”

 “老年人都这样。”Natasha帮忙补充道，端着她那杯冒着热气的茶燦笑。

 “大家都是这么说。”他转头四顾，连Clint或是钢铁侠一根头发都没看见，转头看他的朋友们。“只有我们？队里其他人不在？”

 “Clint该出现的时候就会出现了。他的确有个复杂的生活。”Natasha解释道。“至于钢铁侠，我觉得他大概更乐于在某个他能揭开面具也不会泄露自己秘密的地方吃早饭。让吃饭不至于成为一种痛苦。”

 Steve点头。“有道理。”他希望现状有所不同。如果能和他的朋友坐在一起吃早饭，确认他在昨夜那样被扔开之后没有受伤就好了。但他理解人对隐私的需求，尤其是一个必须处处小心不愿出错的人，一个不能和你分享一切的人。

 就在这时，Clint出现了，像是个饿死鬼一般搜刮着早餐。“真遗憾不是吗？”他说，打开冰箱寻找里面的食物，随后才加入他们。

 “你是说？”Steve问，被逗笑了地看着他。

 “铁壳脑袋。他要是能加入团体早餐就好了。”

 Natasha对着他扬起眉毛说。“我们还有团体早餐？我一定是错过了那封备忘录。”

 “你知道我指的是什么。”

 “他得保护他的秘密。”她平静的说，严厉的看着Clint，像是在警告他。“我能尊重这一点，你也该这么做。”

 Bruce也在点头。

 Steve和各类特工都合作过，也明白秘密的必要性。“他如果能更经常出现的话会更好，但我们不清楚他是不是有个家庭，想要和他的妻子孩子一起享用早饭而不是从早到晚都和我们混在一起。而且他也可能有背负其他我们不知道的责任。”钢铁侠在复仇者之外有着愉快的家庭生活的想法逗笑了他，他并不觉得这会是真的。他太经常在附近了，总是因为各种各样的原因出现。几分钟前还陪着Tony Stark在地球的另一端，随后马上就能回来，和他们一起坐在沙发上，在半夜里听Steve讲述他被冰冻之前的，或者是之后的新生活。

 “我不知道，队长。”Clint哼着鼻子说。“我想他如果有的选应该更乐意与你共进早餐。反正你们两个老黏在一起，像是结婚多年的一对了。”Clint回头越过Steve的肩膀，在冰箱里寻找着牛奶。“你觉得这是他的选择？向我们隐瞒他的身份？”

 Steve耸肩。他怎么会知道呢？他们没有人问过这个问题。“他签了个合同。也许合同里有要求，也许没有，但这不要紧。事实如此。”

 “所以你 _的确_ 认为Stark在这事情上说得上话。”

 Natasha翻了个白眼。“当然了，他在这事上说得上话。这是他的盔甲。这不是个什么便宜的装备，可以随意让人使用。钢铁侠是他的雇员，他的保镖。在Stark被囚三个月之后，我不怪他想出了这么个主意来。他有理由选择只相信少数的几个人，让他们接触他的技术。我确定钢铁侠了解这种信任的必要性。他的生计很可能就取决于此。”

 “我不敢相信Stark会足够相信其他人，让他们 _成为_ 钢铁侠。”Clint嘲笑着这个观点。

 “所以你不觉得他是个机器人了？”Bruce嘲笑Steve，语气中流露出愉悦。

这次轮到Steve翻白眼，他随后咧嘴笑道。“要是我最好的朋友是个机器人，我会知道的。非常感谢。”

 鹰眼戏剧性的瞪大了眼睛，抽气。“队长！你有偏爱！我很受伤。”

 “他不是机器人。”Natasha附和道。尽管Bruce和Steve是他们之中在他们需要作为一个团队出动之外的时间里和钢铁侠相处最久的两人，Natasha从一开始就和钢铁侠相处融洽。也许是因为她几年前就被神盾局派去Stark国际观察形势时就有了默契。

Steve在任务文档里面读过这段的记录文件，记得Natasha当时对情况的评估，而他知道这对他自己对钢铁侠和他雇主的看法有一定影响。她非常有力的强调了她推荐钢铁侠加入复仇者联盟。用她的话来说，他对任何团队而言都是财富，而且或许会是当时最有权力的一员。但她也非常明确的阐明她认为对钢铁侠与Tony Stark和Stark工业之间的联系有疑虑。Tony Stark是个非常自大的人，也时不时有种种毛病，他不能被托付操作钢铁侠盔甲这样的重任。他的权力观和他的信任问题足以导致灾难。在Stuttgart见过钢铁侠之后，在航母上第一次见到Tony Stark本人，Steve完全没有疑虑的赞同了她的判断。Stark是个惯于得到一切的人，心里有明确的，认为世界应该如何运转的想法，他是房间里最聪明的人的自我认知，以及这一切带来的骄傲自大。他让人厌烦，爱与人争锋相对，跟神盾局探员们彼此看不对眼。

 无论如何，钢铁侠信任Stark，而且他也足够友善的为复仇者提供了在神盾之外的场地，这中姿态亲切到足以让Steve对他的品行判断持保留态度。

“Rhodes曾经使用过一套盔甲，记得吗？Stark在这件问题上和军方有些协议，他坚持要求如果是Rhodes之外的任何人操作盔甲，他就不干了。钢铁侠不是机器人。盔甲里面是有飞行员的。”

 鹰眼的手在他面前挥了挥。“当然，铁壳脑袋不是机器人。但你觉的如果保密不是他合同的一部分，他会告诉我们他是谁吗？”

 “你真认为这是他合同的一部分？”Steve问。他努力回想钢铁侠谈及他的保镖工作以及他和Tony Stark关系的情景，但想不起来他曾经提起过类似的安排。

 Bruce啜了一口茶，然后慢慢的看向Steve。“有可能。但他也可能有其他的，更乐于我们视他为钢铁侠的原因。”

 Steve从未考虑过直言询问，一直接受了钢铁侠需要隐私的事实，但现在他无法停止反复思索这件事了。盔甲只是让他继续正常生活，完成工作，并不让任何人认出他的方式吗？或是对他而言，盔甲能让他去做他真实身份不允许他做的事情？或者钢铁侠有更深层的原因需要隐身于盔甲之内？他们对盔甲以及盔甲的功能究竟知道多少？

 “我只是从未想过这可能是他合同的一部分。”他试着咧嘴笑。他心里有一点高兴，因为他觉得这意味着钢铁侠隐藏他的身份并非因为他不信任他们。这也让他有些难过，因为这意味着情况短时间之内不可能有所改变。

 “我们有义务不向你们透露你们没有无权得知的神盾机密。所以它们是机密。况且，谁敢说我们面对的一直是同一个人呢？考虑过这一点吗？钢铁侠可能不只是一个人。”Clint说。“Nat确定Rhodes曾经穿过一阵盔甲，暂代过最初的飞行员。你自己这么说的，记得吧？在Stark被无人机攻击那会儿……”

 Steve从未听她谈及过此事。第一次听说这件事让他感觉像是被人重重的打了一拳。他从未考虑过这种可能性。那怕只是有这种可能都让一切感觉像是背叛。“自从我们一起行动以来，一直是同一个人。我敢肯定。”他大声说着，打从心底相信这话的真实性。他知道他 _需要_ 这样相信，否则他以后便再也无法钢铁侠这样相处了。

 Natasha认真的看着他，她的双手环握着她的杯子，随后点头。“我也这么认为。当时或许有理由让别人暂时代理。或许真正的钢铁侠受伤了，无法操作盔甲。我知道当时有些事情不对。但那之后他就恢复了原来的样子。”

 “我们这么猜测，他的耳鸣一定响个不停了。不管他在哪儿。”Steve干巴巴的说。“我希望他昨天没有受伤。那看起来挺严重的。”

 Bruce眨眨眼。“绿色家伙打了他一拳让他穿墙而过了是吗？”

 “啊。”Clint截住话头。“别担心，博士。钢铁侠很能挨打。而且他有那副盔甲的保护。我确定他现在已经是抗绿巨人的了。”

 “那一定还是会疼。”

 “我希望他晚一点会出现。”Steve说。“我想确认他没事。”

 “他会很高兴知道你为他担心的，队长。”有人在电梯的方向说着。“他今天放假。盔甲扛住了大部分的损害。在他回来工作之前，我们得先把它修好。”Tony Stark站在他们的空间里，嘴角带着一丝自信的微笑，像是他被逗笑了一般。他的蓝色的眼睛里有别的情绪，Steve不知道该如何归类。

“他还好吗？”他回问道。他早上并没有怎么担心，主要因为昨晚钢铁侠和他们在一起，但每次他战斗后第二天没有出现时，Steve都会有些紧张。他们完全没法判断那副盔甲之下的身体究竟受了多少伤。

 Stark大气的摆摆手，完全不往心上去的样子。“他没事。结实的很。稍微挨点打能扛得住。有些人会说他有时候需要被打一顿。这是他能有这份工作的原因。但这不是我来这儿的目的……”他的眼神钉在了Bruce身上，从他的西装上衣中取出了一个小小的平板电脑，启动。一个立体图像亮了起来，是一个看起来是偏平圆形的装置的技术图纸。不需要其他人提示，Steve知道这是什么。

 Banner也是一样。他抽气的同时死死盯住图像。“这就是……”

 “我觉得你应该会想加入这个研究。在它几乎让你做了那些事之后。绿巨人在任何人的控制之下都是个可怕的主意。”平铺直叙的语气让Stark听上去冷酷，甚至有些残忍，提醒了Bruce之前发生了的事情，以及如果钢铁侠没有在附近， _可能_ 会发生的事情。但博士甚至没有眨眼，便绕过料理台，凑近了观察。

 “已经把它拆开，找出所有的秘密让3D模型尽可能准确。”Stark朝Bruce咧嘴笑着。像是给他奉上了一个绝佳的礼物。

 他的队友立刻兴奋了起来——他很少允许自己这样。“真奇妙。我从未见过这样的东西。但你才是工程师，Tony。”

 “还没有研究出来，博士。我讨厌这种感觉。所以，愿意来帮我解决吗？”Steve之前没有意识到Bruce已经和Stark直呼名字了。但这说得通，当Stark偶尔出现的时候，他们经常一起工作。

 “这究竟是什么？”Steve问，眼神从3D模型展示回到了Stark的身上。Stark眼神锐利的看着他。他已经准备好听Stark笑话他哪怕是理解这个概念也做不到。但他只是耸肩，对他微笑，解释道。“我管这个叫控制盘，因为没什么更好的名字了。话说回来这也是它们的功能。从来没有见过类似的装置。但我可以告诉你这对所有我能想到的人权组织而言都是场噩梦。不管是谁制作的这个，他们一定有足够多的资金来支持这种规模的研究，并有能力把这些投放到恐怖主义者的市场。显然是与复仇者有仇的人。”

 Banner神色严肃的点头。“我加入。”

 Stark将平板递给他，点头。“欢迎加入。”他指着门的方向，向Natasha笑了笑，转身准备走。Bruce现在已经紧跟在后。Stark突兀的停下转身。“哦，Rogers队长。查查你的电邮。我们很快会需要开场记者会。复仇者们可以留在这儿。Barton如果你不来我的工作室取你的箭，我就当你不要了。”他连珠炮一般的说。“Romanoff特工？”

Natasha面无表情的看着他。

 “继续。”

 她的嘴唇微微扬起。Stark转身，没再对谁多说一句话便消失在走道里时她甚至笑的更深了。

 Clint在他身后敬了个礼，然后对着Steve耸肩。“现在就查你的邮件。我想知道我们面对着什么。”

 他们一起扫了一遍文件。看起来Stark的法律团队的确值他们收的那疯狂的价钱。创立宪章里有他们之前同意的所有的要点，以及对此详细释义的文件。还有另外一份关于Stark为了支付他们的开销——他们的设备，他们的花费，他们的 _生活_ ，以及支付损毁控制以及收拾残局所需花费的特别基金会。但更重要的是，Tony Stark的影响力在于吸引众人的注意，而美国队长能够得到在国会以及联合国面前为他们据理力争的机会。

 复仇者们会继续存在的。他们会有影响力。善的影响。

 而且是独立的。

 Stark有时候惹人嫌，难相处，但在这外表之下他是个比Steve几个月之前所认定更好的人。或者至少他和他的公司因为和钢铁侠以及复仇者的联系获得了足够的正面关注，让做正确的事情看来物有所值了。

 无论事实如何，Steve知道他很感激他为他们做的一切。

  



	2. Chapter 2

一切都进行的很顺利。

宣告Maria Stark基金会成立的记者会如期举行。媒体铺天盖地的报道了他们乐于在Chitauri袭击的一年之后为尚未完成的城市重建提供资金的消息。Pepper组织了一场棒极了的宴会，她和Tony整晚都在握手，说服重要人物们加入他们最新的项目。

次日宣告复仇者独立运作的记者会则更为轰动。尽管Steve多次提出他不善于应对媒体，但美国队长足以扭转局面——向全世界阐述复仇者的重要性，为什么他们需要独立出来，以及为何大家可以信任他们。他们是英雄。纽约已经爱上了他们了——因为他们生活在纽约，拯救了纽约。但不仅仅是纽约，他们受到世界各地人们的瞩目，获得了难以抵御的激动反馈。不是所有的评论都是正面的，远远不至于。但阻力没有他们的法律部门之前预期的强。

Tony并不惊讶。全球都在电视直播中目睹了外星人入侵。复仇者保卫的不仅是纽约。地球上的人能明白这一点。

让他惊讶的是神盾方面没有来添太多的麻烦，政府也未横加干涉。相反的，一切都进展顺利。总统甚至亲自打电话给他，感谢他为此做的努力，感谢他同意让军方保留战争机器，随后提出亲自会见美国队长，讨论复仇者团队以及他们未来的计划。他们又举行了一场记者会来介绍他们的人员组成，尽管Thor仍旧不见踪迹。

有那么一阵，Steve的照片出现在了所有大型杂志上，这让Tony每次见到一个新封面时都暗自激动不已。

但不仅仅是Steve。

他选择向Pepper投降，安坐在他位于Stark大厦的办公室里，利用这段安静的时间签署一些文件，同时在再次和其他人碰面之前，清醒下他的头脑。他的思绪回到了工作间里，想着他需要去做的盔甲升级，当Happy将一大叠Pepper亲自挑选出来让他看的给钢铁侠的信拿过来时，他嘴角漾出一抹微笑。“小朋友们都爱钢铁侠，是吧？”

“所有人都爱钢铁侠和复仇者。老板。”

他们相视而笑。“你不是该去机场接Pepper了吗？”

“你这几天看起来压力有些大，而且这次进行地很顺利，所以Pepper觉得你应该得到一些赞赏。”

他大笑。“这可不像她会说的。不是说我的自我比这栋楼都大了嘛？”

“只要能让你继续干下去……”

“你只是不想让付你钱的那人生气而已。”

“你们两个都在付我钱。”Happy笑着朝他挥手，离开时没有带上门。Tony无视了他的回答。

他读了前面的几封信，在第三封里发现了一幅钢铁侠，托尔，美国队长的画。这时有人敲了门框。他抬头，心想他会看到因为忘记了什么而折回来的Happy或是处理完他安排的事情回来的助理，但站在门口的是Steve，让人意外的穿着便服，小心的看着他。

“抱歉，Stark先生，我打扰到你了吗？”然后他看到了Tony手里拿着的颜色鲜艳的图画。“钢铁侠知道你读了他的信吗？”

他的语气并不算有敌意，但带着一丝不赞同。Tony得忍住不笑，举起一只手挡住他假装出来的咳嗽。Steve近来逐渐对钢铁侠发展出奇怪的保护欲，Tony知道他不该为此感到高兴甚至受宠若惊。Steve不知道他在和谁打交道。但忠诚在Steve Rogers身上总是显得如此自然。Tony可以沉醉在一丝美国队长是他的朋友这一点的孩子气的欣喜之中——至少有一半时间是这样。“我们有专人负责处理和回信。你知道我们也是这样处理你的信的对吧？”

“我知道，只是……我还是会看到给我的信的。他会收到这些的是吧？而不只是让某个人回信但他本人从来读不到？”

“真可爱。总是为你的朋友们撑腰。真是可敬。别担心。他读得到这些信。通常不比我晚。我保证。”

Steve清了清喉咙，眉头微蹙像是在考虑着什么，他的双手插在口袋中，靠在门框边。他面色稍缓，客气的微笑道，“这是就我想和你说的。钢铁侠。我们……队员们……想要庆祝一下我们最新的官方身份，但钢铁侠不在。你知道他在哪儿，对吧？”

“你说钢铁侠对吧？我想我知道他在哪儿。”他咧嘴笑着，Steve聚精会神的看着他。“他在我们位于泽西的新场地，查看一些安全细节。他很快会回来的。”Tony眼睛都不眨的撒着谎。一部分的他想笑出声，但他太擅长这个游戏了，才不会那样容易的就出卖自己。

“很好。”Steve点头，但没有移动。“还有……我知道他是你的雇员。但他也是团队的一员。”他任由言外之意悬在他们之间，像是个警告，这让Tony感觉既生气又激动。显然他有点高估了自己玩这个游戏的能力。他的双重生活一遇到队长就给他带来了诸多不便。“但我们很感激你之前为复仇者所做的一切……还有你现在在做的。”Steve继续说。他看起来吞吞吐吐的，小心的组织他的措辞。“如果没有你我们不会有这样的一天。你也为此付出了很多所以……或许你也会想参与我们的庆祝？”

在这类时刻，Tony很高兴自从他能够记事开始，他就已经开始面对媒体和公众的兴趣了，因为他的公众人格立刻接茬。他很想说“好”，但他怎么能够这么做呢？Steve极少想要让Tony以Tony的形式在他身边，但他不能让钢铁侠出现和他的朋友们庆祝的时候，Tony Stark却明显不在同一个房间出现。“我很荣幸。但是抱歉，Rogers。我很忙。大部分的工作不是我自己做的。我付钱让别人工作。就像钢铁侠那样。他才是复仇者的一员。”

Steve像是早就料到一般的点头。对于他的拒绝他并没有显得特别沮丧，Tony失望的想叹气。“Bruce和Natasha觉得我们应该至少邀请你。”他说着，耸着肩，像是这不是什么要紧的事情。

对他来说这多半不是。

Tony觉得有必要说点调情的话，这是被Steve无所谓的态度惹的。但他立刻恢复理智，摆出他最完美的带着骄傲的公关微笑。“我不是复仇者的一员，而且有些名流姑娘们会在今晚另一个派对上等着我。和你的团队好好庆祝，Rogers上尉。钢铁侠工作一结束我就让他过去。

“谢谢。”Steve平淡的说。他们第一次见面的时候，几分钟之内气氛便相当剑拔弩张。尽管美国队长和钢铁侠在最开始便配合的很完美而且已经成为朋友，Steve和Tony之间的紧张气氛却延续了下来。这让Tony乐了一阵，而且这种紧张在神盾还掌控着局面的时候让他和团队保持距离变得容易很多。Tony得在他们附近时处处小心。即便到了现在，这也让他更容易一人分饰两角，一边是他的公众场合性格，只当他带着面具时便是他不为人知的版本，尤其在Steve身边更是如此。但这同时也教他后悔。

因为Romanoff和Barton也是神盾特工的身份，他还是对他们不太放心，但他认为Steve和Bruce能够毫无疑问的被信任。但是这么久之后，即便他向他们之中的一个人坦诚他的秘密，他们不会感觉被耍了吗？他们这样想难道不对吗？他宁愿拥有他们的友谊而非鄙夷。

或者更糟糕的——他们的同情，当他们发现关于他的一切。等他们知道他只是一个穿着金属盔甲有着心脏问题的一团乱麻时，他们怎么能够信任钢铁侠来完成任务呢？

“不客气。”他假装云淡风轻的说。Steve转身离开。“好好玩。”

他的新任秘书手里刚刚手里端着两杯咖啡回来，在Steve和她擦肩而过时给了他一个陶醉的笑容。Steve，一如既往和善，也朝她微笑，点点头简单打着招呼。Tony一时心酸意识到，这样友善的交流永远不会发生在Tony Stark身上。作为复仇者的支持者，Steve尊重并感激他，但个人感情上仍旧视他为一个不怎么喜欢的人。

即便神盾已经不再指挥他们，Romanoff特工提交的关于钢铁侠在复仇者计划中担任角色的可行性报告依旧影响着复仇者们对他的看法：钢铁侠是个受欢迎的助力，但Tony Stark的参与需要被严密监控。在神盾看来，他是个自大的名流，并且碰巧是一个天才发明家，一個有用的前武器制造商；一个有自己小算盘的商人，不能信任。最初，神盾和Nick Fury试图试压说服他帮忙研发科技——基本上就是武器——以换取他们不插手钢铁侠的事。之后他们给他压力，放弃保留钢铁侠身份的秘密，中止钢铁侠与Stark工业的合同，让钢铁侠能成为一名全职的神盾特工，他们武器库里有用的弹药。他们想要让钢铁侠成为神盾的一员而只让Tony作为一名“顾问”工程师，关注技术问题，并且最好好心的为此付账。“考虑一下你回因此得到的正面报道。”Fury绷着脸对他说。“人们会知道谁制作了这套盔甲的。”

“他们也会知道他被用在了何处。”他冷笑着说。“没有你们钢铁侠也做得不错。”这些变着花样的姿态及眼熟啊都没有让他乐意买单。所以Nick试着直接找钢铁侠，让他同意他的提议。时至今日，Tony回忆起这事时都不禁竖起了刺。但他怪不了Nick的尝试。

若不是Rhodey在正确的时机迫使他交出了战争机器，让政府有足够的理由对Tony和他的公司感激涕零，神盾毫无疑问的会将这件事推到悬崖边上。但那时Tony已经相当擅长时刻照看自己了，而他如果会向一个让Teseeract事件恶化到了那种程度的组织屈服才是见鬼了。他并不为此责怪Fury，但这确认了他对这个组织的担忧。即便他相信Fury会不惜一切的保护人类，在关键时刻，即便是Nick Fury本人也无法保证在神盾局武器库里的武器会被用到何处。

Tony无法停止多疑并不是什么令人惊讶的事。信任对他从来不是易事。但即便他接受的只有寥寥数人，他还是從此多了个胸口的弧反应堆，时时刻刻提醒他即便是你信任的人也可能转脸就来害你。

当他完成了手上的工作，短信Pepper告诉她晚上他会和复仇者们在一起后，他穿着新盔甲出门兜了一圈，扫去心里的烦恼，上楼去见队友。他一走出电梯，Steve就将一听碳酸饮料和一根吸管推到他面前。“很高兴你能来，铁壳脑袋。”他说着，笑容如此的明亮真诚，Tony能感到自己的心跳都漏了一拍。和Steve在办公室里和他的令人心碎的互动如此不同。然而这也让他不禁屏住了呼吸。有时候，有盔甲能让他和所有人保持距离是个好事，要不然他就时刻都可能露出马脚了。至少在Steve身边肯定会。

“吸管？”他说，检查着碳酸饮料，心里很清楚无论如何带着面具，他都无法饮用或者食用任何东西。

Steve耸肩。“我以为这能有点帮助？没有开口？你就不能打开一点面罩？”

“抱歉，办不到。”

Steve的神色立刻严肃起来，Tony渴望让那个笑容重新回到他的脸上。“这真糟糕。”

Tony拍拍他的后背，将饮料还给他。“我很高兴能和大家待在一起。其他的事都不是问题，不必担心。”

“我们本来准备订披萨的。”Clint陷在位于房间另一端的扶手椅里，说着。“如果只有你没法加入就有点尴尬了。”

“就当我是机器人。”Tony耸肩，不太确定该怎么应对这种情况。他最初成为钢铁侠时，本以为会独来独往的。阿富汗和Obie的背叛还历历在目。钢铁侠本来只是达成目的的工具而已，只是一件保护他自己的装备。他的目标很明确：保护平民，改变世界，不让别人因为他创造出来的东西而受伤害，确保他身边亲近的寥寥数人的安全。然后神盾开始对他感兴趣，而Tony突然之间发现随时会有有更多的新的，未知的威胁降临。在这期间，让钢铁侠在保持身份秘密的前提下在众人面前吃披萨并不在他的关注列表前几位。

“你应该让Tony给你造一副能够这时候用的盔甲。”Banner正在喝茶，扬起一侧的嘴角朝他微笑。他爱这人只有在特别放松时才会展现出来的古怪幽默。“反正你总是再换新盔甲。他已经给你了几套了？这是十二号了吧？”

“差不多……”

“我想让他另外重新再做一套也不是大问题。”

“我会和他提一下。”他说，发现他竟真的在考虑了。

“他肯定会激动不已的。他就是个派对动物。他会理解派对盔甲这个需求的。”Clint评论道。

Tony无话可说。他自己在塑造这个形象上做了不少事。而且这也不是全然的谎言。很少有人了解他的另外一面，而且这在他隐瞒他不像以前一样那么有时间参加派对这事上也颇有帮助。

Steve和他一起朝房间深处走去。“他会这么做吗？给你做一套新盔甲？我是说，如果你要求？”

他耸肩，Natasha朝他微笑，那笑容闪过一丝取笑的一位。他在盔甲里试图使用正常肢体语言时她常常这么做。大概对于一个像她那样长于观察和假装成别人的人来说，看着一个外表是机器人的家伙和人类一样行动是另一种有趣的案例研究。因此他故意坐在她身旁，一只手挂在沙发的后面，好像是他正要对她做出什么亲密动作。她扬起一边的眉毛，神色颇为莞尔。

Steve要不然是完全没有注意到他与Natasha的行径，或者就是故意无视了，坐在他边上，若有所思的看着他。显然还在等着他的回答。“Stark先生喜欢挑战。当他没有那么忙的时候，社交盔甲会是一个有趣的项目。”就冲着Pepper会因为这个翻白眼这点，这就值得一试。

这是个可笑而且缺乏考虑的想法，但至少这看起来让Steve好受一些。

他们很开心，闲聊着，谈论他们什么时候能再见到Thor。即便Natasha换了座位坐到了Banner和Barton中间，Steve也没离开他身边。他看着他的团队享受这时光，享用美食，开着玩笑，很高兴他让他们住在一起成为现实。

他们相处融洽。Steve大笑着，Tony从未见过他如此敞开心胸而且放松。他吃饭也是有他这样快速新陈代谢的人应有的速度，一口气便把食物都吞了进去，但有时他也懂得欣赏食物的风味。在Clint将他吃过的披萨皮随手乱摆时不赞同地皱起了脸。吃到一半，Steve从他们定的每一种口味的披萨里都拿了一块，放在一个单独的盒子里。“留点夜宵吗，老头？”Clint嘲笑道。

但Steve向钢铁侠诚挚說道：“这是给你的。至少你等会儿可以吃一点。希望你不介意冷了的披萨。”

他很想指出没有这么做的必要，但他的话堵在喉咙里。他就是无法拒绝Steve。

“你可以去外面吃，”Bruce指出，朝他们小小的带着顶棚的阳台点头。就在Tony自己自用那层的下方。“我发誓我和绿家伙会保证没人偷看的。”

“我也会确保这一点。”Steve保证道，立刻赞同。“包在我们身上。”

Natasha观察着他。“我们不会对你老板打小报告的，如果这是问题所在。”

他微笑，心里知道没有人能看见。等他讲这个故事的时候，Rhodey会嘲笑他的。“这真的没事。我为Stark工业干活，他们给我的钱不少。我保证我家里有吃的。我不会挨饿的。”

但他明白这对他朋友们的意义比对他更重要，所以他感谢了他们的心意，并保证在他下楼时会把披萨带回他那一层去。他倒不是真的会用那一层，只是在团队面前的幌子罢了。

在他们兴致不错的时候，Clint收到了神盾的传唤，打断了他们小小的聚会。等只剩下他和队长时，Tony走到露台上，稍微点火，在Stark塔前的空中盘旋着。Steve跟着他出去，将手臂放在栏杆上，看着他飞翔。“你的披萨还在桌上。”

“我知道，老母鸡。”

Steve轻笑出声。他的眼神闪过欣悦的光芒。当他低头看着城市的景色时，他的神色变得伤感起来。“有时候我会上来看看这座城市。她这么不同。”

“她很美。”Tony说。

“是，而且坚韧不屈。”

“还怀念着当年？”Steve极少提及当年的事情，但意识到他熟悉的那一切已经成为遥远的过去一定很难受。

“有时吧。”他承认。然后蓝色的眼睛又将视线回到了他身上。Tony一会儿咻地往上飞，一会儿让自己加速下坠，然后再唰地停在半空，抬起一条腿，就这么一下子飞到队长面前。他知道自己在炫耀。他生性如此。“那样飞行一定特别奇妙。”Steve笑着说。

他在半空中微微耸肩。“我带着你飞过。如果你想，我们可以时不时一起飞，你知道，当边上没有爆炸什么的？怎么样？”

“我很乐意。”Steve柔声说，像是他已经想过这事。然后他的神色清醒了些。“我能问你点事情吗？你不一定要回答。”

“当然。说吧队长。”

“你能告诉我你的名字吗？如果不是非得保密的话？”

自从他听到队友们猜测这事起，他就担心会被问到这个。但这情景比他预计的要私人的多。

“我是说。”Steve立刻补充。“我尊重你的隐私需求。或许对你来说盔甲在将你的私人生活和任务隔开之外还有别的意义。我知道这不是我应该过问的事。但你能告诉我你的名字吗？只要不是钢铁侠。”

“我不能。”他说，就连他也能意识到，即便隔着声音调制器，他话音里的紧绷清晰可辨。随便给Steve一个编造出来的名字很容易。但他痛恨从Steve口中吐出一个假名的主意，这会让Tony每次听见都想起他在说谎，想起他们其实並沒有外表看來那样亲近，而这一切都是他造成的。“不是因为我不信任你，Steve。我信任你，你不明白我多么相信你。”

Steve肩膀上的紧绷没有消失，但他温柔的笑了。“很好。”他说。“因为我也信任你。你总是能照看我，你是我的朋友而且……这不要紧。我明白。我只是好奇。”他向后退了一下，不再靠着围栏。“别忘了披萨。”他走回室内时提醒道。

Tony在空中又停留了一会儿，清晰的记得早上他碰巧听到的对话。队员们在讨论钢铁侠和他保留身份秘密的原由。他有些难过的意识到，这归根结底还是因为钢铁侠是他们的朋友，而Tony Stark只是一个有自己计划的一个难以捉摸的支持者。他深呼吸，将这些想法驱逐出去，然后控制着盔甲朝天空直线飞去。Steve的笑容是他脑海中仅存的图像。有一会儿他甚至忘记了这个星夜让他想起那深沉而且寂静的太空。

 

***  
他从一个特别糟糕的噩梦中惊醒，和他的被子挣扎的几秒感觉像是痛苦难忍的好几分钟。“灯。”他几乎算是大叫起来。他的心跳在胸腔里剧烈的跳动，他粗重的呼吸着。他的第一反应是从床上起来。他需要点新鲜空气，需要换一个不是那么黑那么压抑的环境。

当灯光涌来时，他意识到他在他的实验室里，那张小小的床上，或许今晚回到他自己的床上去睡会是个好主意。但队长那获得了公众和政府欢心的演讲以来的这一周相当繁忙，而且他迫切需要完成心灵控制技术的分析，想要确保他的团队如果再次遇到这种情况能够安然无恙。想想在他如此努力的控制自己之后，如果有人控制了Bruce，利用他伤害了他们甚至无辜的人，Bruce会多难受。

尽管他除了黑色t恤和内衣之外什么都没穿，他还是感到非常暖和，甚至有些出汗。噩梦的最后一些片段仍旧在他脑海中回荡。

他脑海中的第一件事是穿着新的盔甲上楼去看看别人，看看Steve在不在。他有时候会失眠，待在他们公用的客厅里，从高处看着纽约或是补看几部电影。他从未与钢铁侠有过隔阂。大家只是不太会和Tony Stark相处，而通常Tony只是刻意利用这一点和众人保持距离。但他今晚需要点陪伴，尤其Rhodey和Pepper都不在。

仅仅是和Steve一起分享这个夜晚，谈话，作为朋友和队友一起打发时间便让他的呼吸平静下来，他的心跳回到了更加正常的速度上。

这好多了。

他慢慢地起来。

他还有一个项目要做。他正在创建一个能够让他远程操作盔甲的界面，作为另外一个保持他秘密身份的手段。这会让Tony Stark和复仇者们的互动变得容易些，也不至于暴露他自己。新成立的Maria Stark基金会势必会让Tony和钢铁侠需要经常在公共场合一起出现。Rhodey不会每次都恰好在Tony需要的时候有空帮忙串场。他有他的工作。

他曾经开玩笑的对Pepper说她有时候可以给他帮忙，但她甚至都没有被这笑话逗笑，只是看着他，觉得他终于完全疯了。

想起这事便让他轻笑出声，这噪音在寂静的工作间的对照之下显得比实际要响多了。

他的呼吸平静了很多，他坐在了工作台上。他没来没有想到会在Mark 40之前考虑远程控制装置。

显然，他手上的任务艰巨。

早上Pepper就这样发现了他，仍旧衣着不整地在敲敲打打。

“Tony，”她说。“你看起来糟糕透了。你睡过吗？看看你的眼袋。”

“他已有十三个小时没有离开过工作间。”JARVIS帮助说明。

“我睡得很好。谢谢，甜心。我今天本来就打算采用略微憔悴的造型。”他说，像是没听到JARVIS的话。“你知道你也喜欢的。媒体也喜欢。”他给了Pepper一个飞吻。

“好吧，他们不了解你。我很担心你，Tony。你又把你自己埋在这里了。”

“你知道我有时候会在这样，在楼下。”

“一般来说是马里布的’楼下’，而且我觉得你在纽约’楼下’时事态比以前要严重。”她叹气，相当缓慢的呼出一口气，闭上眼睛，疲惫地举起一只手捏著鼻梁。

这一套肢体语言立刻吸引了他的注意，他旋过椅子道。“Pepper？Pep？我很抱歉，好吗？我真的很抱歉。但是我就是这样的人，不让身边的人好过。你知道的。你了解我。”

她看着他时的那种难过的神色像是重重的打在他胃里。“你让我担心坏了，Tony。自从复仇者拯救了纽约之后，事情就不一样了。我以为这是好事。你不再是独自一人了。你有楼上那些朋友和你同住，他们能够以Rhodey和我做不到的方式保护你。你不能责怪我担忧。你太给自己压力了。上一次……”

“有你为我分担着呢。基金会可以算是你的宝宝。”

“哦？像是Stark塔？我以为是你想出要资助复仇者的计划呢。”

“但是你搞定了律师。你知道我多讨厌做这事的。”

她嗤了声。“你不久前还在法庭上为自己辩护了。”

他叹气。“那和律师无关。那是为了不让我的盔甲落入贪恋权利的傻瓜手里。”

“我记得。”她认真的看着他。“所以我担心。你那时候就不告诉我出了什么事情，你现在还不愿意告诉我。我本希望复仇者能够让你安稳一些。但因为你玩的这个秘密身份游戏，只让情況变得更加复杂。这没有帮你放松，是吧？”

他安静下来，认真考虑着。“你想说什么，Pepper？说明白一些，因为我没觉得这有什么问题。

“我本来希望你会在时机合适的时候告诉他们。但你还在瞒着他们。我该预料到的。你甚至不能信任他们。”

他靠在椅子上，打量着她。“我很感激你担心我。Pepper。但这不是我能掉以轻心的。”  
“为什么？为什么你不信任他们？当我看着你对可能支持Maria Stark基金会的人充满激情的演讲，或者你在记者会上谈及他们的时候，听起来你真的信任他们。你爱他们。事实上，看起来钢铁侠甚至有了几个铁哥们。所以，问题究竟是什么？你为什么要拒人于千里之外？”

他甚至不知道应该从哪里开始解释。“因为这是不必要的风险。”

“你还在担心神盾会突然介入，逼迫复仇者去为他们工作？”

想到这一点时毛骨悚然都难。“总会发生点什么，我只是希望大家做好准备。”

“你有两名神盾探员在队伍里。你知道这一点吧？”

“不是我的队伍。队长才是头。当然。我知道。我同时还知道Fury对我们的美国队长发出了加入神盾的邀请。”

“你担心告诉了他们意味着神盾也会知道？”Pepper的语气比他预料中的要柔和的多。“你确定Natasha还不知道吗，Tony？你觉得在他们自己猜出来之前你还能玩多久？”

他眯起眼睛。这是Pepper第一次问得这么直接。尽管自从Natalie Rushman自己揭露了黑寡妇的身份之后他们就多次迂回地提及这事。“如果她知道，或者有所怀疑，她也没有告诉神盾。或者至少他们没有把这事写进明面的档案里。”

“你没有……”

“我有信任问题！你能怪我吗？宇宙魔方那事证明了我不相信那些人是有道理的。”

“你黑了神盾的文件。”Pepper明白了。很难说清楚她究竟是担忧还是生气他冒了这个险。

“技术上讲，我只发明了黑进去的那个人工智能……”

“JARVIS！”

“我按照命令获取了文件。Pott女士。”电脑生成的声音承认道，完全没有悔意。Tony笑嘻嘻的。

“我们二个都小心确保消除了痕迹。但他们知道我们进去过。而且有些我们没法打开的文件。像是他们系统中有一个完全隔离开的系统一样。那设计非常巧妙，我还在想神盾是找谁设计的，我们可以给他们一个更好的价码。”他和JARVIS没有在神盾的系统里待太久，也来不及搞清楚神盾系统里镶嵌的那个他们都无法轻易破解的档案究竟是什么。那时候Tony还忙着掩饰痕迹，确保不给神盾来找他麻烦的借口，以免复仇者被逼回去在所谓的官方约束下扮演超级英雄的角色。但他还是留了個小病毒，能够在他给出指令前不被发现的在系统里休眠一段。如果Tony真的害他们惹上了麻烦，他会利用这一点而到时JARVIS就能够直接接触到数据库并一起破解它，研究清楚他们究竟在隐瞒什么。

“所以，也有可能你的身份在他们的高层是个公开的秘密，只是没有存在你能够黑进去的地方。”

他耸肩。“有可能，不太现实，但是有这个可能。”

“我觉得你疑心太重，有时候有点疯狂。但这是一个已经试图在我们公司安插卧底的间谍组织，所以我会同意你的怀疑合理。”她开始踱步，手臂交叉摆在胸前。“但你这样太不照顾自己了。我希望你至少应该相信复仇者们会为你保守秘密，让你有更多的空间能做你自己，让Tony Stark能一整晚待在他的工作室里，而别人不会怀疑钢铁侠的行踪。你肯相信我。你肯相信Rhodey。”

“这是我的选择。Pepper。我会坚持到底。”

她一定是通过看着他的眼神，他的表情或者仅仅是他的态度，认出了隱藏在底下的什么。“如果还有别的事情，你会告诉我对吧？你不会让我再经历一次你快死了却什么都不告诉我？因为如果你还这么做而且就是你要保密的原因，那我一定会在你死之前就杀了你。”

“我不会的。我没有快死了。这次不是。”她严肃的表情没有变化，所以他举起双手说。“我发誓。真的！”

“但因为你的秘密，建立真正的关系很难。不是吗？”

“和你能够交付性命的人们既是朋友，又不是朋友有些怪。”他叹着气承认。“但这比你的朋友会暗中害你而且派遣恐怖分子来杀你强。”

“算你说的有理。”她仔细的观察他。当她弯下腰来拥抱他时，Tony有些惊讶。“你做得很好。基金会会做出很多好事，复仇者也会的。我为你骄傲。但是我想看到你的生活能更稳定。不要因为能够躲在盔甲里就封闭自己了。Tony Stark也有权利拥有幸福。”

他点头。因为这么一來可以不用真的回答。

然后她露齿一笑，说：“所以是谁？Natasha？还是Steve？”他愣愣的看着她，Pepper补充。“过去有一阵子我和Rhodey打了一个赌。他很确定你和Banner博士之间有点科学浪漫张力。”

他的朋友们会拿他的爱情生活打赌并不怎么让人惊讶。“你们怎么会以为……”

“你得在看媒体报道你的团队的时候照照镜子。你的眼睛发光，还带着微笑。不是你平时那个。不太一样。”

 他还没有从这个方面考虑过，除了玩笑般一闪而过的想法之外就没有了。但他很清楚让他笑得最多的那个人是谁。只可惜他对Tony Stark一点兴趣都没有。所以深思这一点完全没有意义。

 “和Rhodey说我不会告诉你们的，但Banner博士是个很好的实验伙伴。你们爱怎么猜随意！”

 

***  
保护Stark工业是钢铁侠的工作。因此当晚Stark工业发生意外时，复仇者们没有立刻被召集。

事实上，钢铁侠或者Stark工业完全没有正式通知他们。直到钢铁侠已经在去附近医院的路上时，他们才听到消息和战况。Steve和Natasha，唯二在基地的复仇者第一时间赶了过去。

“他穿着盔甲，他们怎么能伤到他？”Steve问，跟在Natasha跳下了他的摩托车。

她神色严肃。“这不是他第一次受伤了。一定有处理方法。Stark对所有事情都有计划。”

他记得在档案里面看到过，Stark在一次赛车活动中被攻击，钢铁侠前来救了他，但是也在这个过程中受了伤。神盾一直没有了解到那天究竟发生了什么，也不知道伤口是如何处理的。

Steve只能希望Natasha是正确的。因为虽然Stark看起来像是会未雨绸缪的类型，但他有太多要操心的了。

“他已经不在这里了。”前台的护士，一名娇小的非裔女士告诉他们。她审视着Steve好像是想确认他身上穿的的确是美国队长的制服。

“什么？他们告诉我们……”

“显然Tony Stark下了指示让他去别处接受治疗。医生们不建议这么处理，但他们没法让他从金属盔甲里出来。”

Natasha眯起眼睛。“Tony下的指示？他在这儿？”

“我真的不知道，女士。”她回答。“我只知道他现在不在这儿了。之前我们还为此乱成一团。”

不安的情绪涌上了他的胸口，Steve看向Natasha。他们交换了一个担忧的表情，不情愿的回家。Natasha一路上都尝试着联系Stark。“他不接电话。”她冷冷地说。

“真是凑巧。”

“他在Maria Stark基金会。Romanoff女士。”他们回到大厦时，JARVIS告诉他们。“你们都收到了参加晚会的邀请。”

“我记得。我们接到消息的时候本来正准备要过去的。”Natasha看着Steve，过了好一会儿他们相视点了个头。确定这是他们得知究竟发生了什么的最佳机会。他们两个都不擅长闲坐着等待消息——如果Stark不告诉他们，他们会就会自己找到答案。

“JARVIS，”Natasha对人工智能说。“你知道钢铁侠在哪里吗？”

“我很抱歉我不方便透露钢铁侠现在的所在位置。”

“我明白了。关于之前的事情，你方便告诉我们什么呢？”

“钢铁侠在位于Stark工业的一场混战中受了伤。”他打开了一个立体投影窗口，向他们展示事件的新闻画面。他们的朋友被至少三个身着蓝色制服，使用着某种能够吸附他的盔甲的装备攻击。“他在被推着破墙而过的时候受到了一些伤害。当时攻击者使用了一种电磁设备，让他的大部分系统瘫痪了。根据我们的医疗人员的消息，他的左臂受了伤，一个重要的设备也受到了严重的损害。”这些讯息像是等待着被询问一般悬在空中，但Steve不知道是什么重要仪器受损，以及这对钢铁侠的伤势意味着什么。

“他意识清醒吗？当时……”

“他有意识。”人工智能说。“Stark先生确保他留在监控环境下。他会休息后于明天早上与你们会面。”

Steve的视线停留在还在播放的新闻上。其中有钢铁侠被电磁设备击倒，倒在地上的画面。他像是一个破布娃娃一般倒在地上，就像那次他从天上掉下来，Steve以为他死定了的那次一样。钢铁侠胸前的独特的蓝色光亮闪烁着，熄灭了，让整个盔甲看起来像失去了生命了一般。

摄影师靠的不够近，无法捕捉到关于钢铁侠盔甲的细节。Steve坚定的盯着图像，但图案太模糊，无法判断究竟损害有多严重。战争机器出现了，将他的朋友从废墟中拉出来。

员工们聚集起来，挡住媒体的视线。

新闻图像无法给他更多的信息。

“我要去晚会。”他宣布。

Natasha点头。“本来就是这么计划的，不是吗？我们在这里也做不了别的。”她双眼闪烁着光亮，Steve点头，理解她的愤怒。她讨厌不清楚一名队友的具体情况。最开始她在意的只有Clint，但现在他们都是她的队友，她有时候会变得非常有保护欲。

“我去。”他说，因为他无法保护好他的朋友而起的担忧和怒意控制着他，但他努力保持平静。“万一钢铁侠提早回来，有人得在这儿守着。”

Natasha正要反对，但她对上了Steve的视线，从他眼里读出了她需要知道的。嘟嘟囔囔的，她点头同意，Steve朝她弯出一個冰冷的微笑。

“别把Stark的头给弄下来了。Steve。你很生气，但是我们可能还需要他。”

“我是去索要信息，Tasha。我们有权利知道发生了什么。”

“你的确不怎么喜欢他是吧？Stark？”

“我不确定我能够相信他每次都能做对的决定。尤其是当他将Stark工业置于钢铁侠的安危之上的时候。”他有很强烈的预感这就是真相。

Natasha没有反驳他，所以她多半也同意了。

他以破纪录的速度换上了一身浅灰色的西装。他抵达的时候晚会已经开始了。人们看着他，注意到这个新到达的人，敬畏的看着他。那些已经为复仇者的存续而捐钱的人多半看到过一张美国队长没带着面罩的照片。人们认出了他。但Steve只是保持着礼貌的微笑，他穿过人群，寻找一个特定的人。

Pepper Potts先看到了他，身穿着蓝色长裙的她光彩照人，但当她对上他的眼睛时，她的眼神闪烁了。看起来也有些担忧，这更加剧了Steve一直没能减轻的不安。她微笑着，朝他招手，邀请他过来。“Rogers先生，队长，我们正在想会不会有一位复仇者现身呢。”她打着招呼，简短的将他介绍给之前与她交谈的皱着眉头的客人。

寒暄结束之后，他抓住第一个谈话间隙靠近她低声问。“Stark先生在哪里？”

她脸上闪过担忧的神色，低语道。“他在附近。”她略微转身，环顾四周，他跟随着她的视线，发现了Stark，站在房间的远处一角，因为什么大笑着。手里拿着一杯香槟，而Rhodes上校站在他身边，露出公事的笑容。

这让他怒火中烧。

他甚至没有向Potts女士点头便坚定的朝Stark和Rhodes大步走去。

“这事你得和Pepper谈，她是CEO。”男人欢快的说，依旧微笑着。他将酒杯递给了Rhodes后与对方握手。在与他谈话的那对情侣走远之后，Tony随机发现了Steve。他的笑容变得稍稍更真诚了一些，但Steve不能允许自己因为这个现象分心。“Rogers上尉，”他问好道。

“Stark，”他几乎是对他低吼。意识到这是一件私事，而他们周边有很多人后，他补充道：“我能单独和你谈谈吗？”

Stark因为惊讶而睁大了眼睛，他游移的眼神里有紧张的成分。“Tony，”Rhodes开口，提醒他，但Stark朝他摆摆手，对Steve点头。“当然了，队长。我们走走吧。”

他跟着Stark，看他微笑着慢步从人群中走过，时不时的点个头，但避开了想要留下他们的人的脚步——这绝对是多年的训练所练就的。Steve一直控制着他的怒气，直到他们终于到了空旷的走道上。Stark带着淡淡的微笑抬头看他，像是想要说什么，一个笑话或者是一句俏皮话，Stark一向来会说的那些。但Steve现在没有耐心听这些。“钢铁侠在哪儿？”他质问道。

微笑立刻暗淡了下来。“我们稍微受了点惊吓，但他会没事的。”

“发生了什么？”Steve问，努力让自己听起来不太尖刻，但他显然失败了。

“我们认为这是试图破坏新飞机的设计……”

“破坏？只是破坏？他们有能够击倒钢铁侠的技术……那没那么简单，不是吗？”

“从来不简单。”Stark从牙缝中挤出这几个词。

“听着，我明白。你是攻击目标，这是为什么你雇了有个保镖。这是为什么你砸钱开发盔甲。但你的那个装置里面有一个人。而且他现在不仅仅是一名保镖了。他是我团队的一员，一名复仇者。他也是我的朋友。你没有权利死守那些可能会危及他生命的流程。”

“他的手臂受了伤。”Stark说，音调稍微提高了一些，一只手攥紧成拳。“他昏迷了一阵子。他经历过更糟糕的。他会活下来的！”

“你这么说当然容易。你不是那个拿着生命冒险的人！”他知道他不该吼的，知道Stark为他们做了很多，知道没有他，团队不会有今天。因此在Stark脸上带着被刺伤的怒意瞪着他后，他再度开口的时候试图缓和语气。“我们很感激你为我们做得一切。但他是一名复仇者，我们有权利知道发生了什么。他也是我们的责任。”

“我告诉你了。”Stark简短的回呛，显然被激怒了。“他没事。”

“不仅仅是这次！我需要知道我的朋友不会因为我们被限制不让他出来而在盔甲里面失血致死。”

“又是为了这个？Rogers，你的身份也不是一直都广为人知。你知道这是有理由的。我们有保护他安全的流程。但是一份偶尔会很危险的工作，即便在没有外星人参与的时候。别告诉我你不知道这里面的危险，美国队长。”

Steve眯着眼睛，点头，同意他的论点，但还是很生气。“他现在在哪里？”他几乎是嘶嘶的说着。

Stark瞪着他，Steve这时候才注意到他看起来有多苍白。男人不像平时他来看复仇者那样光鲜整洁。他的头发看起来比平时更服帖柔顺，像是他是用各种产品而不是吹风机才搞定的。或许他比Steve想象的更加关心目前的局面。“他很安全。他会休息的。你明天就会见到他。”他用平板僵硬的语气快速说道，像是重复着他以往说顺口了的台词一般。“他没事。”

他点头表示理解，嘴唇依然紧紧抿成一条直线，故意让Stark看到他对目前这一切局面有多不满……Stark还是觉得这全是他的私人事务，而与他们无关，但他知道自己已经将他的态度表达的很明白了。“我今天就暂时相信你。”Steve尖锐的说。“但是我明天最好看到钢铁侠自己和我说他很好。”

“Tony？”Rhodes从门口叫着他的名字，Stark立刻站直了身，他的脸上带着冰冷的面具。

尽管他在转身大步向他的朋友走去之前简短的向Steve点点头。Stark的怒意仍旧很明显。

但Steve的火气也不遑多让。他之前便差点失去了他的队友，他确定他不想再经历一次。他给自己几分钟时间冷静下来，才跟Stark和Rhodes一样回到晚会上。Stark又一次和人开始聊了起来，手里端着一杯酒，Rhodes在他的身边，这一次脸上有藏不住的担忧。或许Stark也因为今天发生的事情受到了惊吓，但只是更擅长掩饰而已。

接下來一整晚，Steve都留意着电话，等着Natasha那边的消息，但一直没有等到。他靠着一堵墙，努力关注着周边发生的一切，让Potts女士将他介绍给重要的客人或者粉丝。他的心思不在于此，迫不得已的时候他能扮演他的角色。毕竟他作为宣传机器的时间已经久的他自己都记不清了。

不到一个小时之后，Tony Stark就一手搂着一个，与二名年轻的金发女子离开了晚会。没有人怀疑他们之后会做什么。Rhodes，一整晚都安静的担任保护Stark的人，看起来并没有介意，尽管他看起来有些担忧。战争机器出现在了钢铁侠受伤的现场，所以他或许多知道一点Stark不曾告诉Steve的状况。他考虑过向他询问，但当他们的眼神交汇，Rhodey的眼睛危险的眯起来了。

显然他也很乐于保护Stark。

当Steve终于回到大楼时，Natasha仍旧在那儿等他。但在他开口询问前，她便摇头。“这大概说明他没事。”他安慰她。“至少Stark表现的像没什么可担心的。”

她投出一个质疑的眼神，他知道她能够从他的语气中判断出发生了一点什么。“你生气的时候不要朝Stark发火。他或许不算是个好人，但他也不是个坏人。而且如果就因为你没法好好和人相处而让Clint拿不到Stark设计的新箭，他是不会放过你的。”

Steve耸肩。“我知道。他太讨人嫌，太自大了。”

“他有时候是讨人嫌。但相信我，他在我们身边已经很克制了。”

这算不上是什么安慰，只要想到他受伤了的朋友的老板正在与不只一名，而是两名女子寻欢作乐。

低俗而漠不关心。

他为自己倒了一杯牛奶，慢慢的喝着，非常努力地尝试让自己平静下来，清空他的头脑。然后总算决定去睡觉，等着早晨带来更多的消息。但当他走进他黑暗的生活区走廊上时，他的视线立刻被一幅金红相间的盔甲攥住了，那人正悠闲的靠在他的门上。“你可以在楼下等我的。”他好笑的指出。

“Hi。Stark先生提到你不太高兴，想在早上之前确认我还活着。”

“我没有害你从床上被挖起來，拉过来吧？”他问，为这个想法儿惊恐。是Stark为了表明态度命令他过来的吗？

“不算是吧，没有。”

这只让他稍微放心一点。“你还好吗？电视上看起来你伤的很严重。”

“我没事，Steve。因为我跟这副盔甲的一些情况，有时候会有些行动不便。但这不会是问题。我保证。对团队来说不是。”

“限制？怎么说？”

“就说这些人所做的吧，让我没有能量了，我需要一段时间来……充电。”

灯光亮了起来，他注意到钢铁侠穿的这套盔甲，和他这几天以及新闻里穿的并不相同。“又是新盔甲？”

“备用的。”钢铁侠快速的回答。“另外那套需要修整。或者被扔掉。目前还不确定。”

“你的手臂怎么样了？”

“我没事，Steve。”

他示意钢铁侠走进去，那可说是一个超大号的，被重新装修过来满足他一切需求的公寓。男人从靠在墙上的姿势上站直了，接受了他无声的邀请，慢慢的跟在他身后。他们走到了客厅，又一次一同看着夜景。

“我受伤的时候你不需要对别人发火。”钢铁侠说。“我们的确有设立流程，确保会接受治疗的同时而我的秘密仍旧安全。”

他点头。即便现在这还是感觉不对。但钢铁侠在这儿，活生生的，没有像他怀疑的那样受了重伤对今天而言已经足够。

“我只是为我的朋友担心。这是我的一部分。”这不是他第一次希望在那面罩转向他的时候他能看到一些表情来继续谈话了。“我不确定我会一直待在这里，但我希望确定即便我不在，没有人会因为本来可以轻易被避免的事情受伤。”

“你不确定……？”

他还没有告诉任何人。但他已经反复考虑了好几周，终于在今天做了决定。他与Stark那不怎么愉快的对峙可能也坚定了他的想法。“我会去华盛顿待几天。Fury想要我在神盾内部接受一个正式职位。我还不太确定，但是你们在不是复仇者的时候全都有事情可做。即便Bruce也很忙，不论是在实验室，或是去帮助别人。我不擅长无所事事。”

“你没有……”钢铁侠开口，随后显然改变了主意。“我明白。但是这里也需要我们，团队终于得到了认可。”

他点头，然后微笑。现在他说出了他的计划之后，他觉得好多了。“不必担心。复仇者仍旧会是我的重心。这一点我会和Fury谈的。我不会抛弃你们的。”他在”你”那里加了重音，确保钢铁侠知道他也被包括在内。

“很好。”钢铁侠说。

“我是认真的。复仇者是我的家人。我唯一剩下的东西，我知道这或许听起来有些陈腔滥调甚至有些傻。但是你对我很重要。你叫一声我就会过来。下次你需要帮忙的时候，给我打电话。”

钢铁侠微微点头，但没有再说什么。Steve不确定他的话是否在他朋友心里有些分量，但他和这个人相处了相当长的一段时间。他极少在别人说了什么之后不立刻回嘴。可能的原因有很多，他受了伤的几率不会是最低的。

“努力不要受伤。我不是总在附近的时候，我需要有人来保持团队的秩序。一个在我不在附近的时候能够做决定的人。”

“你是在说Natasha，当然了。”钢铁侠说。“她是个好选择。”

他拍拍钢铁侠的背，以他以前会拍Bucky的那种方式，怀念手底下人类身体的温暖，他微笑道。“你知道我在说谁。我失去了太多朋友，太多我在乎的人。我不知道失去了你我会怎样，铁壳脑袋。”

“别对我来软的这一套。老冰棍。你开始有老化迹象了。”

他笑了出声，很高兴一切再度朝好的方向发展。


	3. Chapter 3

第二天，当Rhodey双臂交叉在胸前，大步踏入他的工作间时，他并不惊讶。

  
“JARVIS？”他问道，抬起手将保护镜摘下。“我不是说了不想被打扰吗？”

“您明确表示昨晚余下的时间不想被叨扰，sir。”

“而现在已经快中午了，Tony。我几个小时后就得回去了。这事怪不得JARVIS。”

Tony右手梳过自己的头发，意识到他该洗头了，他转过身，这个动作拉伸了他左肩的伤口，他不禁倒吸了一口冷气。他晚上大部分时间都一直把冰袋绑在肩膀上，但更往下一些的，在上臂部分的伤口让他感觉不适。那处的盔甲被破坏的程度足够严重让边角凹陷，形成了一处皮肉伤。

“你需要重新包扎清理。”Rhodey对着那个绷带皱眉，说道。“知道他们想要什么了吗？”

“我想是的。”事实上他晚上大部分的时间都在思索这事。“Stark国际的股价上涨。我们的竞争对手紧张了。”他耸肩。“背后应该有更大的阴谋，但对某些人来说，这才是重点。”

“Pepper说有人来威胁过。”

“一直都有威胁。我是Tony Stark。你知道这代表了什么。要是我没记错，威胁甚至还有你的份，还挺常见的。”他举起手，抢在Rhodey开口前继续。“别急着反驳。你有你的理由。”

Rhodey不喜欢这个笑话。他足够了解Tony，知道他这是在拖延或者躲避话题。通过激怒他，让他离开来转移话题。毕竟在昨天的事件之后Tony还提不起兴趣好好谈谈。所以他等着Rhodey结束他的审视，再次开口。“我明白，Tony。你总给人们理由来讨厌你，这是你的作风。这是你让自己沉浸在工作中的理由？因为这都不重要？你现在又在忙什么了？”

他回头看着他刚刚在做的东西，很欣慰JARVIS没有在他还在设计最新的盔甲时允许Rhodey进来。复仇者已经注意到了钢铁侠在不同场合所穿的大量不同盔甲，但还没有能够和真相联系起来。他到现在还瞒着Pepper，对她说这些是Stark国际的项目的优化，但Rhodey可没有那么好糊弄。“这些？”他问，让自己的语调即激动又不过于无辜，举起黑色的手环。“事实上，这是Natasha的。”

“你在对它做什么？”

“优化。这就是垃圾。”

“优化什么？它有什么作用？”

“好吧，目前为止它能保护她的手腕，我觉得。但看来有些没用。”

Rhodey扬起眉毛，凑的更近来看。“现在呢？”

他给他了一个半咧着嘴的笑，承认有些兴趣。“这能够发射静电能量波。”

显然Rhodey太过了解他了，因为他的表情完全不变，只是嘴角加上了一丝调笑。

“觉得加上钩子就太过了？“

最终Rhodey笑出了声。“Oh， Tony太过了才是你做的出来的事情。你还在忙什么？能爆炸的箭头？美国队长的新盾牌？”

“你喜欢他们，不是吗？”

“什么？箭？完全不是我的风格。”

“复仇者。你喜欢他们。”

在和Rhodey说话的同时，他仔细审视着手上的工作。他已经在脑海里作好记录，想着怎么能加上一条攀援绳，以及使用什么材料提供足够的承重但不失去灵活度。当他抬起头，看到Rhodey的表情，愣住了。“我当然喜欢他们，所有人都喜欢他们。”

“作为偶像来说或许如此。我无法想象两名神盾特工会有多擅长社交。还有，有多少人愿意冒着风险把绿巨人留在身边？”

“大部分时间他都是个性情温和而且聪明的人。虽然平静的外表下另有愤怒的人格，Bruce是个很好的伙伴。”当Rhodey温和的微笑变成一个裂嘴的笑容时，Tony知道自己踏入了陷阱里。他对Rhodey翻了个白眼，转过身去，专注地看着他的工作成果，让手上不闲着。“我们几岁了，十二？”

“我是个大人。倒是不怎么确定你几岁了。”

为了表现他近来已经成了一个负责成熟的人，他对Rhodey吐了吐舌头，决定他不会再多吐露一个字了。他挥手让他的朋友走开，伸出手去够护目镜。

“不是Bruce Banner，”Rhodey说，像是赞同之前Tony说过的什么一样。“从昨晚开始，在我眼里就很明显了。”

他回过头盯着他，手停在眼罩上方。

“我说对了吗？你暗恋美国队长？”

“我们还真是十二岁了，是吧？没事。我可以当个大孩子陪你玩。”

“说真的，Tones，你不需要对我说谎。我明白，他很火辣。世界上一半的人说不定都暗恋着他或Thor或者……”

“或者我”Tony酸酸地说。

“我本来准备说Natasha的。”他靠在Tony的工作台上，双手在胸前交叉，多半是为了确保他不会被无视。显然他太了解Tony了。“这不是重点。显然他觉得因为他为钢铁侠担忧，他需要对Tony Stark发火。这不是最可笑的事情吗？因为在我看来这两人是同一个人。”

“你非要当个在这事情上纠缠不清的混账吗？因为我有预感你正打算这么做。”他宁愿换一个毫不相关的话题。

“不，那通常是你的作风。而我是那个非常有责任感和同理心的朋友。也只是想找出你这次究竟又出了什么毛病。别试图否认。你在躲避，我还没有分析出来究竟是什么——如果不是美国队长的话……”

真是时候改变这段对话的走向了。他知道Rhodey是好意。他和Pepper是他能无条件相信的两个人，他能够依靠的唯二两人。但知道这一切这并不代表他会将脑中的一切都向他们倾诉，不希望他们因为他那些噩梦而认为他在失控边缘。

复仇者很好。复仇者是他找到生活的新目标后在他身上发生的最美好的事情了，他会让这一切成功的。他不会让Pepper和Rhodey认定他需要休息一段时间。钢铁侠和复仇者是他们唯一的防线。他们能够做一些有意义的事情的这个认知是他保持理智的源泉。他不能让自己失手。

他和Rhodey还在盯着对方，Rhodey已经皱起眉头。他希望自己的表情还保持着冷静。他需要给他点料，至少是一点点事实。“好吧，队长很火辣。有什么新鲜的吗？我可不是瞎的。我喜欢火辣的人。”

“不只是这样。”

“我喜欢他。Rhodey，但他是美国队长，当我是钢铁侠的时候他和我并肩作战，但他不能知道我是Tony Stark。”

“为什么不呢？”

“其一，他就要为神盾工作了，而我不信任他们。”

“但是你信任他？”

“这重要吗？忠诚于两边并不容易。”

“我明白。”Rhodey说。“但根据过往经验，他看来像是能够分清轻重的人。”

“我们能够不谈这个吗？从什么时候开始我的恋爱生活是讨论重点了？”

“自从你没有恋爱生活之后。”

这很有效地让他闭上了嘴，因为这太接近事实，而Rhodey很清楚这一点。“媒体不会这么认为。”他哼哼道。

“因为他们并不能看清你。我知道昨天发生了什么，钢铁侠。我很确定那些和Tony Stark离开的女孩子没有意识到她们给了钢铁侠一个和美国队长谈谈的机会，是吧？她们或许还在奇怪为什么你只是把她们丢在一边自己走了？我说错了吗？”

“我胸口有非常显眼的证据。在性爱中，人们会觉得衣服至少偶尔需要被脱掉。没错，我利用我的声誉，假装我还是大家心目中的花花公子。所以去告我吧，这符合人们的预期，是他们想看到的。况且需要我提醒你，你才是坚持我该早点离席的那个人吗？”

“你还让美国队长对你的误解更深了。你意识到了吗？”

“我不在乎。你可以住嘴了。这不该发生。我承认。我觉得他很吸引我。如果他提出滚床单的要求，我绝对是世界上最后一个拒绝的人。事实上，我会不惜一切抓住这个机会的。但他也是我的朋友，我不能在一个我尊敬的人还不知道我是谁的情况下开始这样的关系。”他知道他的声音听起來更愤怒了。他并不希望暴露的太明显，尤其当他还没有机会考虑清楚这错综复杂的情形下他的想法和感情。事实上，他刻意不去想这些。“这只是吸引。而且让我们现实一点，他肯定对我一点都没有那种意思。而且即使我有那种心思，除非放弃我的秘密，像是弧反应堆什么的，否則我不可能和任何人恋爱。所以，事情就是这样了。”

Rhodey安静的看着他，没有流露出什么可见的反应。“所以，不仅是他，是吧？”

“我已经无所谓了。Rhodey你了解我的。如果Natasha提出的话，我会毫不犹豫的，但是她肯定宁愿杀了我也不会同意。”这话不假，而他的朋友像是相信了一样点点头。只有Tony知道他只是装装样子罢了。他爱Natasha，也发现了在特工冷酷的外表之下她其实是个风趣聪明的人。不论他是钢铁侠还是Tony Stark，他们都相处愉快，但他从未认真考虑过和她睡。

“如果人们知道真相，你的生活会容易得多。”Rhodey最后说。他也曾经听到Pepper这么说过。

“或者很多人都能猜出杀死我有多容易，而且一有机会就会下手。这听起来可热闹了。”他的手指轻轻点着藏在一层层布料之下，镶嵌在他胸口的弧反应堆的位置。“或者有人会潜入我的办公室，我的家，将Pepper作为攻击目标，或者，谁知道还会发生什么呢。他们曾经尝试从我手中夺走战衣过。等他们发现在里面的其实是我，他们会怎么逼我呢？”

“没人能够在不被发现的情况下进入您的办公室，Sir。”Jarvis讽刺道。

Rhodey点头道：“是存在这种风险。但你的生活现在也就没有危险。不过我明白你的意思。这会带来很多不必要的麻烦。”

“谢谢。我们能不谈这个了吗？”

“或许Pepper说得对。为了让复仇者成功你太苛求自己了。去马里布，换个环境会有帮助的。你仍旧能工作，所有人都开心。你能休息一下，美国队长不能在你是你的时候对你呼来喝去。你不能藏在面具后崇拜他。问题解决。”

“我爱你。Rhodey，但是钢铁侠不‧搞‧崇‧拜。”他最近是去过马里布处理公事，顺便会见一名议员，但是他因为复仇者的紧急呼叫不得不回来，随后便是环绕着团队成立以及Maria Stark基金会的媒体关注让他不得不留在这里。他想念他俯瞰大海的大宅。不论纽约对他有多重要，马里布的房子就是他本人。Stark大楼是一个象征，他很爱它。但本质上这是一个他和其他人共享的地方。马里布……那完全只属于他自己。而这或许的确让它很特别。或许他需要一些独处的时间，不用在钢铁侠和Tony Stark之间转换。回到他能够做自己的地方，介于Tony Stark和钢铁侠之间。“我会考虑一下的。”他说着，看着Rhodey的眼睛向他保证自己不是在回避问题。“你在最新的战区被炸飞的时候小心别让我的装甲凹陷了。军方对毁坏我的盔甲之后支付修理费用一事相当小心眼。”  
“我会尽力。”Rhodey微笑。“尽量保持安全也別让自己发疯，你需要我的时候我随时会过来。”

“好， 好， 好。周围有这些复仇者呢。我很确定如果需要的话，他们会有帮助的。”

“让我们希望他们不需要这么做吧。”

***

Pepper准备再待几天，确保基金会一切运转顺利再回她位于加利福尼亚的办公室。在Steve离开前往华盛顿，空荡荡的大楼里只剩下Bruce之后，Tony觉得没必要再推迟他的计划了。

“你不会有事的，对吧？”他身着一套暗色西装，配着一件他特意挑选的能够完美的隐藏起弧反应堆的红色的衬衫。他靠着Bruce Banner正在工作的实验室门口。“我是说，你一个人。”

男人带着微笑抬头。“没人在旁边惹我生气？听上去不错。”

“好吧，别在我不在的时候把哈林区砸烂了。”

“怎么，因为你会带走钢铁侠所以没有人能阻止我——还是因为你觉得我需要你那些高智商对话来保持冷静？”

“当然是后者。谁不需要呢？但是，我们说实话吧，我只不过是讨厌错过大场面的。”Bruce温暖的笑声跟随着他进入了电梯。

“JARVIS？”他对人工智能说话，确保他收到他的下一条指令。“确保Banner有他所需的任何东西。告诉所有人钢铁侠陪我到西海岸出差。我不在的期间，所有标准流程依旧生效。”

“是，Sir。”他说。

“过几个小时再和你聊，亲爱的。”他玩笑般的说着，离开了大楼。今天Happy跟着Pepper出去了，他准备开车兜一会儿风。除了一个Stark平板电脑和塞满了他喜爱的衣物的旅行袋之外他什么都没拿。接下来的几个小时他也不需要别的什么。一个比常见尺寸大的公文箱已经在车里躺着了，里面藏着一副应急盔甲。

他确定他用不上盔甲，至少他经常这么告诉自己。但全世界的人都认为钢铁侠是他的保镖，随时随地都跟着他，这样的安排甚至都不算在说谎。

他将整整三天花在了研究更优化的远程控制，更坚固的盔甲，以及寻求用某种方式使盔甲和他连上。这样他无论在哪里都能够召唤到盔甲而不至于随时带着一个公文包——或是背包，这个计划因为太显眼而被废弃。即便是在他专心工作的时候也很难不对Rhodey和Pepper的话多想。

他并没有对Rhodey说谎：Steve的确对他有令人分心的吸引力。，他喜欢和Steve待在一起谈天说地。但他对他的朋友有着什么样的感情并不重要。他是个顾全大局的人。而钢铁侠对他而言是通往大局的惟一的钥匙。

他仍会有外星大军安静的在星辰间盘旋的噩梦。一支声势浩大的军团，随时准备向人类进攻。他不需要成为Tony Stark就知道即便有了复仇者， 对那种強大的势力而言要攻下这个星球简直易如反掌。或许他真的已经将他们赶跑了，或许那颗核弹已经是个能够让这些外星人望而却步的警告了。但谁知道还有什么在黑暗中虎视眈眈呢？

其他的一切在这个他们尚未准备好面对的可能的威胁的对照之下都相形见绌。

他无法接受注定毁灭的未来，或者更糟糕的——注定失去他最在意的那些人，独自被留在一个破灭的星球上。

这便是为什么他需要确保一切都准备妥当，一旦出现他一人不足以成事的紧急状况，复仇者们能比之前准备更充分。他们正在步入正轨，一步一步的变得更好。他们现在已经是一个团队了，而非单纯因为巧合和需要而被带到一起的人们。

清晨，他从工作间里出来，一个人在厨房里吃了点凉了的披萨。Pepper是对的：对他而言，纽约和其它地方一样都是他的家。但在这里，他可以做自己，不需要在复仇者们身边留心自己的每一个举动。他可以不穿上衣的在房子里蹿上蹿下，并且无须担心穿什么会有人注意到他的弧反应堆。在此之前他从未意识到这对他而言有多难。

当天，他吃过饭之后很快便精疲力竭的上了床，立刻陷入了睡眠中。因为太过疲惫连做恶梦的机会都没有。

当他下午醒来时，他感觉休息充足，准备回去工作。

“今晚你得去参加一个慈善晚会。”

“我知道，JARVIS，不用提醒我。”他恨恨道。Pepper，因为还不能完全信任他有能力和意愿自觉地放下手上的工作，去和外界接触，已经替他订好了一系列需要他出席的社交活动以及和Stark工业相关的会议行程。由于她要到这周结束才会回到西海岸，他们需要在媒体前保持热度，来促成Maria Stark基金会以及公司的成功。他明白这是必要的，并且已经下定决心这一次他不会因为钢铁侠占据了他现今大半的人生而让Pepper的生活更加难过。但如果这些活动一而再再而三地出现，他也有办法让Tony Stark变得惹人嫌并且毫无帮助。

他擅长作为派对上充满魅力或者是惹人嫌的中心，但今天他并不准备扮演这类角色——和名流们握手致意，或跟政治家或者商业大亨的漂亮女儿们跳舞调情。

他穿戴整齐，小心的选择了一件白色的汗衫，配着一件深色的T恤，上面罩着一件深酒红色的正装衬衫，以确保弧反应堆能完全被掩盖住。

“Potts女士听到您努力准时抵达会很高兴的。”JARVIS在他快速的步下楼梯时说。

“我只是想要来一个惊艳的入场，让我提前开溜不那么惹人注目而已。”

“当然。”

他在去车库的路上路过了工作间，笑了。在路过时，他拍了拍立在正中的金红相间盔甲的手臂。

“抱歉，今天不行。铁壳脑袋。”他小声说。“今天Daddy不能用飞的。”

事实是，他最喜欢的就是飞行。从海岸一侧掠到另外一侧，在海面上盘旋，思考。这感觉自由而兴奋，是他生命中最好的感觉。但他也一样喜欢车。他选择了奥迪，因为这是他最喜欢的车之一。，当他飞速开向LA时，他心情已经很不错了，音乐音量开到了最大，享受着风吹拂着他的头发，吹着他的面颊，这一切绝不可能在盔甲中发生。他伴着音乐哼了起来，感觉像是找回了几分过去的自己。即便今晚他毫无疑问的不得不和Sunset Bain这类讨厌的家伙们打交道，也不会让他退缩。他的思绪一半在他准备为Steve的新装甲的躯干部分加入的新设计上。想到Steve以及他穿着一套Tony Stark改良版的制服时，他难以自制的笑了。

*漫画角色，军火贩子。

当他抵达会场时，他脸上还带着那个微笑。他还未完全停下他的车时便开始向人群挥手。世界或许还没有意识到他就是钢铁侠，但他们知道他是盔甲背后的天才，复仇者的朋友和资助者。人们早就为了这个富有玩世不恭的天才人格而迷醉，但现在，他还是个认识超级英雄们的英俊的百万富翁。

这并不能让他减少几个敌人，但足以使他和媒体的关系有了长足的进步。他不仅仅只是一个新闻报道了，他是一个能够引向更大的故事的渠道。

他和几个人握了握手，脸上仍然带着微笑。他的大脑还在处理他留在家里的那些课题，寻求可行的结局方案。但他还是能够分出足够多的注意力来和人问好，并适时避开一些人。还没过几分钟，就有人问了第一个关于钢铁侠的问题。

“他盔甲下穿的是什么？”精益求精先生玩笑着说，朝他年长的夫人眨了眨眼。他的妻子吃吃笑了起来，像回到了十二岁。“你一定知道吧？”

“哦，我知道。”他说，挤出笑容。“我很高兴的汇报他并不是裸着的。这对我们两人来说都会很尴尬。毕竟我得看着他穿上和脱下那些盔甲。”

一个他没见过的人讲了几个有关Natasha的制服的不怎么友好的笑话。“我相信你和她很熟？”他色眯眯的说着。Tony三言二语地否认：“老兄，别期望太高了，人家的品味可高了。

“你能帮我要到美国队长的签名吗？”一名跟着一个看上去很书呆子样的，新兴创业百万富豪公司老板过来的可爱金发长腿姑娘，举着一杯马蒂尼问。他知道他不该因为这个问题感到恼火。事实上，有这么多的女人问起Steve以及他那在紧身美队制服所展示出来的完美的躯体其实挺好笑的。

他无法责怪她们。

“我能帮你要到Hulk的，甜心。”他开玩笑道，很确定他不会再在这类场合见到她了——如果她的伴侣脸上那想杀人的表情能够作为提示的话。

大部分的企业大亨们都和Tony有交情。对话总算转向了商业方向。尽管他常假装完全不在乎生意，但只要他愿意，他其实非常擅长这类事情。今天他有些他自己的项目要来推销，而且他也对这些项目非常有热情。

他一路讲解了基金会以及基金会在做的一系列善举，时间像是过了几个小时，他退到一侧的酒吧里。社交场合上有酒精总能好过很多，但今晚他正尝试着更加负责。

“所以，受够了住在你建造的超级英雄大本营了？”他抬头，看到仅有一尺之遥的Chrstine Everheart。这场景非常熟悉，而且他清楚她也知道。他给她一个略显困惑的笑，朝她眨了眨眼，像是他想不起她的名字了一般。

“Everett女士，是吧？”

“Everheart，”她回答时双唇挤出了一个称不上高兴，也不算生气的形状。他们都清楚Tony只是假装毫不在意而她只是顺势应答想知道发生了什么。

“Stark大厦是清洁能源的标杆。这只是一个开始。我们将大厦的一些楼层给了复仇者并不能抹杀大厦的成就。”

她神色未变，慢慢的喝了一口酒，斟酌着词句。“你的保镖也住在那里是吗？你现在就这样？和保镖住在一起？”

这显然是一次挑衅，但她看来并没有他想象中的那样有攻击性或者不友好，只是觉得有些好可笑。所以他自信地上下打量了她一番，笑道。“你是想要他的电话号码还是一个专访？”

“只是好奇。”她说，“你的生活已经有了天翻地覆的变化，现在你或许比以往更加需要保护。”她皱了皱眉，像是那并非她本来想说的一样，然后补充道：“他们，你的英雄朋友们，为世界做的得事情很棒。你的基金会持续为纽约以及世界在做的也非常慷慨。你不担心这会再次让你成为一个目标吗？”

如果阿富汗给他上了意义深刻的一课，那便是他一直就是一个目标，而让世界成为一个更好，更安全的地方并不仅仅是更加强大的武器能解决的。如果那是解决方案，他早就是赢家了。“这听起来更像是夸奖。Christine”他伸手接过从吧台另一边朝他推来的杯子。

她扬起眉毛看着他她，这一次真诚了一些。“我明白了，英雄们对你有不错的影响。”

“钢铁侠有。”他承认道到，随即转身。

一名穿着蓝色裙子有着诱人的橄榄色眼睛的女子正試著视炫耀着她的乳沟，来换取他的注意力，但他也很惊讶他只是被勾起一些非常粗浅的兴趣而已。他想起几天前那个晚上，Steve不赞同的神色。要是他讲出去，Rhodey一定会嘲笑他的，显然，他不会多事。

不管怎样，他的那些其他的新好朋友们正在对他产生了令人担忧的影响。Tony Stark很久都不在乎别人怎么想他了——至少当他本人并不在意这些人的时候。  
这提醒了他，他想要回到家里，回到工作上。

“Stark先生。”有人在他左侧出声，他自然的向声音的来源转去。一个高挑，四十出头的的男子正眯着眼看他。Tony不记得他的脸，但能够立刻认出他隐约不怀好意的笑容。有什么不对劲。“跟我来。”他说。“别闹大来。”Tony的视线停留在了那不知为何被男子夹在腋下的一件厚重的外套。当他走动起来，一把枪从外套中露出来，原因不言自明。

这可不妙。他的双眼在遇到了对方视线時是也眯起来了，他的大脑已经开始分析形势。“说真的，在这儿？你意识到这不是个好主意吧。”

“别说话，别轻举妄动，跟我来。”他朝着最近的出口方向点头，距离他们所站立的地方仅有几步之遥。“别逞能，把那留给你出名的保镖吧。”男子继续道。  
哦，那当然。“不然呢？”

男子朝某人点了点头，突然，穿着体面把守着出口的警卫人员们将右手伸进了他们的外套里，这让Tony意识到他们是要取出他们并不该带着的枪。这是一个威胁，不是针对他的，而是针对这群像花蝴蝶般光鲜亮丽毫无戒心的明星以及社交名流的威胁。他试图盯着男子的肩膀，试图想出一些，或是随便一个主意，让他能够在有人受伤之前改变这个局面，但他一片空白。

紧急盔甲在车上，遥控器的进度连一半都不到，而他准备测试的盔甲还在他的工作间里。

因此当男子再次对着门的方向点头，笑意全无时，Tony慢慢的向前走去。沿着对方带领的方向，继续留在人群中保护了他。“真荣幸终于见到你了，你知道吗？我一直关注着你的职业生涯。”

“这可真是荣幸。”他紧绷着说。没有人注意到他们，Tony焦急地试图想出方法脱离困境。

“保持微笑。”男子命令道。“你有所不知，Stark先生。我们已经关注你很久了。”

他们走到了门边，一个神深色不善的警卫人员客客气气地为他们开了门，板着一张脸盯着他。他试图记住所有人的脸，这样在他的机会到来时他才有机会能够报复一番。他慢慢走到了走廊上，然后才发现一直到这并不是简单的“抓个有钱人来要赎金”的局面。五个穿着一模一样黑色制服装备精良的人让他立刻想起了他们在纽约时，在Roxxon基地里的那一场战斗，那五个人在走廊里等着他们，像是他们本来就该在那里一样，但在今晚这样的活动中，这并不该发生。

但这并不是眼下最紧要的问题。这四男一女的出现意味着现在并只不是Tony对着一个有一把手枪的家伙了。這几把战斗步用来复枪已经一加进入了公式來計算的另一侧。他的成功率看起来一点也并不妙。

Steve或者Natasha可以在这种情况下取胜。Bruce或者Thor显然也没有问题。Barton多半也可以。钢铁侠也行，但他不在这儿。此时此刻，这里只有Tony Stark，而他很清楚自己的局限。

他身后门落下的声音像是最后的判决。他身边的寂静相当可怕。但他曾经深陷更糟糕的情形，如果他从中学到了什么的话，那就是惊恐完全没有帮助。所以他试图控制着慢慢爬上他后背的恐惧，努力平稳呼吸，集中精神。他需要让自己的思路清晰，拿回他的战衣。

他如闪电般探出的手握住了表，并及时按下了戴的表上的某颗按钮，但立刻便被伸来的手掌强硬大力击中，迫使他的双臂被往后扭手分开。新来的暴徒冷冷地看着他，没有放开他的手臂。“收了他的表。”他穿着光鲜的”朋友”立刻执行了男人的命令。“我们不知道他通常是如何联系钢铁侠的。所以让我们尽量多争取一些时间，以免等武装人员来了，这会让我们的行动更有难度的。”

“所以你们确实知道这是个很糟糕的主意。”Tony说着，他的手表被扔到地上，一声清脆的声响之后，它的生命便在一只笨重的靴子底手下终结了。他在哪儿见过这款靴子？Roxxon？他眼睛也不眨一下的看着手表的残骸，心中数着秒，知道他已经成功地将“3号协议”信号传送给了Jarvis。他现在束手无策了，但至少求救信号已经发送了。

“快点。拷上他。”那个显然是在发号施令的男人几乎算得上是低吼了，他的双臂被粗暴的扯到了身后，手铐很快被拷上了，让形势对他更为不利。他和他的绑架者眼神相对，他知道他整个人都绷紧了。他讨厌处于下风。他尤其讨厌自己无能为力。

“别反抗。”

但他已经被双手反剪，被拉着走过空荡荡的的令人生疑的走道，一路拖被拉出大楼。

“这是个陷阱。”他低声道。“这整个活动？”

“不。”他得到语气尖锐的回答，因为他试图让双手挣脱束缚得到自由而让他的肋骨遭到了来自对方手肘的一击，让他一时喘不过气来。“但你会出席的消息对我们的计划非常有帮助。”  
“动起来，Stark。”另外一个人命令道，将他向前推。

“你一定得是在开玩笑。”他心里有一点希望这真的就是一个笑话，否则他就真的有了大麻烦。没有他的盔甲，他的胜算不大。

他的脊背上遭了一击，向前倒去。

“他在拖延给他的保镖争取时间。”

“不能给他机会。”领头咬牙的说。“我们现在就走。”没有预兆的，他又握起拳头，给Tony的腹部来了一下。

他喘着气，努力不喊出来，但实在疼痛难忍。即便他的双腿已经脱力，身后的手仍然将他撑住。

领头的人抓住他的头发，让他的头往后仰，他们双眼相对，慢慢的说。“只要配合我们，一切都会没事的。别自讨苦吃。”

赎金，他想，或许他们果然还是想要赎金。但他们的做法看起来有些过头了。

“你刚刚用一整个房间的人威胁了我。”Tony艰难的说着，努力甩开束缚着他的，以及把他头发抓疼的手。“你可以滚了。”

显然他的绑架者并没有预计到他会是这样的反应，因为他面前的双眼危险的眯起来。男人点点头，但不是对着Tony，而是他手下的一个人。第一下打往他一侧的太阳穴被人打中，力道猛得使他整个人往反方向倒下，他引起全身疼痛的侧身倒在地上。他蜷缩起来，只能感到疼痛，然后而便失去了意识。

当他恢复意识时，他们已经在移动了。他的头还很疼，脸颊感觉肿了起来。周围非常昏暗。他躺着的姿势十分不舒服，他的颈部肌肉紧绷着，能够感觉到身体里的每一根骨头都在抗议。现在移动似乎不是个不好主意的事情。他能听到车流声，能够感觉到身下不平整的表面，并且将这些讯息结合起来。“在那儿别动，Stark。”低哑的声音命令道，一只脚重重的踩在他的背上。他不能动弹了。他的弧反应堆被卡在了他和坚硬的地板之间，加强了胸口的压力，让呼吸变得困苦难。这很痛苦，而且只会让他更加愤怒。

“看到钢铁侠了吗？”他上方看不见方向的声音人向Tony的角度看不見的货车司机询问。

“没有。”

Tony沮丧的想要低吼，但这只会让这些白痴们把注意力转到他身上。而这是他最不想要见到的。

他确信他的紧急协议已经启动，而JARVIS已经开始替他采取行动。如果不是这群蠢货把他的手机夺走了，JARVIS这会儿多半已经能够定位出他的地点了。一阵恶心的感觉席卷而来，他将脸的一侧放低，试图平复呼吸。

反正他也不是没有经历过这些。

他会挺过去的。

而且他会把这群人揍得惨惨的。

他咬着牙，压低身子，想象着用他盔甲那傲人的力量将车拆成几半的画面。

然而他没法拿到盔甲。

“我们到了。”这话在Tony耳里就像是死刑宣判。惊恐开始让人无法忽视。

他完全不想再一次在恐怖分子手中多停留片刻，但他也不想就这样被杀。

他们将他从货车中拉出来。外面一片漆黑，但他能闻到海的味道，他看到一艘长得像是战舰的船只。这些恐怖分子怎么能够把一艘这种等级的船偷开进这个海港里的？这群人是谁？

他这次陷入了多大的麻烦里？

“傻瓜。”一个女人出声道，当他抬起头来时，他认出了这便是在晚会上尝试和他调情的女子。她现在身着暗绿的连体衣了。“我说过在把他带过来之前把他的衣服都扒了。”

如果有人要能够冲出来帮他的话，现在不失为一个好时机。

但他似乎还是只能依靠自己。这感觉上像是一种诡异的轮回，曾经发生在他身上的事情再度发生了。这些人看起来显然不一样，唬人的道具也不同，地点也是。他但思考了一番，在被压着走过光线昏暗的金属的走道的同时小心留意着周围。这里和他曾经被关押他的脏兮兮的地洞不同。他已经通过蛛丝马迹分析出来这些人和纽约的Roxxon事件有所关联。他们的武装暴露了了他们的底细。何况什么样的组织能有钱建造这样的基地。在他被拖着走的路上，他谨慎的看着警卫以及工作人员与他们错身而过或者为他们让路。这让他感觉他被神盾逮捕了而非被恐怖份子绑架了。但这或许正意味着情况有多糟糕。

他们把他推入了一个空荡荡的房间。

女子的连体衣上披盖着一件实验服外套，盯着他看的表情，仿佛是把他当做了猎物。他痛恨着那个表情一切，痛恨他再度陷入了这种境地。

“你应该考虑雇佣一个更好的保镖，Stark先生。”指挥绑架他的男人冷冷的说。“他今天的工作非常不称职，甚至连人都没有出现。”

“他也不过是凡人。”Tony咬着牙说，為享受着承认他自己的不完美，而听众对真相一无所知的讽刺指出而苦中作乐。他知道他没有办法在这种情况下取胜，他还不确定支援是否已经在路上了。这一切都让他想起了他几乎死在了沙漠里的经历。“所以，这是为了什么？钱？”

“复仇者。”女人吐了口水。“我们本来希望在事态失控钱避免这种状况的，但是你一直在为他们出力，游说，把他们捧到了现在这个地位。这对我们的……组织，是个威胁。”

“这。”Tony指出，“正是我的目的。成为一个鬼祟邪恶的组织的威胁。”这让他的肚子上又受了一拳，恶心和剧烈的头疼还不足以让他屈服。保护你自己，他想着。让他们继续说话。“所以怎样？想要我让他们解散？我甚至都不是管事的。和他们头说去。”

“你是他们主要的资金来源。”她答道。“没有你，他们撑不下去。我们知道，Stark先生。但是你也知道你是谁。你创造了钢铁侠。但他只是你上一件最难击败的武器。你在这里的时候，我们可以用得上你。”

“不可能发生。”他嘲笑道。他还是身体前倾，只是因为背后有个恶徒抓住他的手臂才没倒下，但他笑了起来，疼痛但嘶哑的笑。这真像当年。他原来的生活总是会追上他的脚步。

“脱了他的衣服。”女人命令道，而这是他第一次感到害怕。他完全不知道他们是谁，不知道这个有钱支持他们的设备和研究还有那么大量的人员的组织会对他做些什么。但他知道他们不能看到弧反应堆。这并不只是担心把他和钢铁侠联系起来那么简单了。身体本能的恐惧控制了他，向他大吼他的性命在此一举。混合着惊恐，他想起了Obadiah和他对峙，他的手握上了弧反应堆，轻松地笑着将他的生命之源取走。

他甚至没有意识到他的身体已经开始行动了，对着他周围的歹徒们挣扎起来，但他简简单单地便被制服了，并被押到了房间中间。

手铐被解开的一瞬间，他能够活动的双手便用力向后一推，他的后脑抵着身后守卫的下巴。他将那人推开，在边上另一个守卫还在惊讶的时候来了一个右勾拳。没有了盔甲，他只有自己的力量。他虽不是队长，Natahsa或者Thor，但他还是在格斗方面有所涉猎。

他的脸上被一拳击中了，让他一时无法呼吸。他的心跳加速了起来，鼻子火辣辣的不舒服。他希望它没有断了，这疼痛让惊恐也不那么要紧了。他将一口血吐在了地上，用双膝支撑着自己。

“作为一个亿万富翁，他体格不错。”有人讽刺道，他很久，很久都没有这么火大了。他痛恨面对这些罪犯感时的无力感，他痛恨败给别人。而且他痛恨他无法及时阻止这些家伙。

“有些人得都考虑到自己他们的公众形象。”她讥笑。他一直体格不错，但他知道，在他成为钢铁侠之前，他没法在承受如此多暴行后还没有完全被击败。在那之后，健身便有了一个完全不同的理由。

女人单膝跪地以便和他在一个高度上说话。“Stark先生，能有你在这里真是一种荣幸。你如果愿意配合的话，这对你来说会轻松很多。你只是在争取时间，这代表告诉我你带着某种能让你著名的保镖找到你的仪器。”她蔑笑道。“当然，我不能让那事发生。”

“你怎么确定他还不知道我们在哪里？”他问，努力控制着自己不让恐惧占了上风。

她收回手臂准备给他脸上来一记，他的手臂下意识地举了起来，用力的抓住她的手腕。他今天真是受够了。这让他获得了一个赞赏的神色以及一个残忍的微笑。对她来说，他不过是一只被困在陷阱里的老鼠，现在至少他给了她一点惊喜。“该想到的。”他说。“你这样的男人并不喜欢被粗暴的对待。但是这儿我们说了算。Stark先生。”

她的微笑变得友善了起来，他在恐怖分子和杀人凶手的嘴角见过这种笑意小。他的双臂被用力的抓住了，他的头被粗暴地扭到一侧。她朝他身后的某人点点头。他的脖子上传来刺痛，他知道大事不妙。

“我很喜欢我们的对话，但是我们可以晚一点再继续。”她拍了拍他的脸颊，他的头仍然因为被紧紧握住无法动弹。“除非必须，我们不希望你受伤。”

他朝她吐了一口口水，因为这是他在失去意识前唯一能做的了。

她笑出了声。“这会很有意思的。”

至少这意味着之后会有折磨。他们不会简简单单的割断他的喉咙，让他再也无法醒来。

***

时间已晚。他走进大厅时已经累了。他出于习惯对前台的工作人员挤出一个禮貌的笑，但他真正想做的事情是一个人待着，思考一些事。Fury的论点都很有说服力，有很多值得他思量的东西。他穿着牛仔裤，白T恤，棕色皮夹克，将盾放在一个特制的背包里面，挂在肩膀上。他真想把它拿出来，释放出一些沮丧和不确定的情绪。他讨厌这样的感觉。

或许Bruce会在。他说不定还能找到钢铁侠或者Natasha，让他们陪他打一架。

他走出电梯，回到自己的那一层，小心的将包放下，将外套扔到了最近的椅子上。“JARVIS，”他出声道。“有人能和我聊聊吗？”这个时间了，可能性并不大。

“Banner博士因为实验加强了他的门禁。目前他是唯一在Stark大厦内的复仇者。”

“我明白了。”他叹着气让自己陷入了一把扶手椅里，叹气。他身边的一张小桌子上放着大家强烈要求而且他也的确在考虑阅读的书籍。他已经读完了钢铁侠塞给他的魔戒三部曲，两次。但没有开始读新的。

他今天没有心情阅读。

今天的神盾局的会议让他感觉他回到了复仇者组建之前的时光。他走上楼梯，来到了他们的训练区，因为他驱逐沮丧情绪的一个老办法就是毁掉几个沙包，或者有些时候，看看他能忍住多久，不打破它们。

他这样打了一个小时，小心的没有毁掉他们全部的设备。他并不怎么希望使用Maria Stark基金会的钱，目前来讲，主要是Tony Stark的钱，来重新购置他在训练时弄坏的东西。他不想让那人觉得他是故意让人觉得讨厌的。尽管……事实上他不确定Stark会花时间考虑他。有些方面他很像Howard；令人讨厌的熟悉。他同时展现出精于谋划的，怪异和魅力的特质。沉醉于自己的聪明和魅力之下。

与Howard有时候过分自信如出一辙。

“Sir，”JARVIS对他说。Steve知道人工智能在不需要找他时并不会监测他们，所以JARVIS开口就意味着有人指示他这么做。

“我在，有人要为我了准备了一个真正的挑战？。”他笑着问，又打出了完美的一拳。

“我收到了一条紧急讯息。”

“紧急？”他的动作停在了半空中。“发生什么了？有人又开始炸毁建筑了？”

“Stark先生在LA的一个名流晚会上被以武力走了。”

他放下的手臂回到他身侧，皱起了眉。“被绑架？发生什么了？这是……”

“3号协议启动。”

“这是什么意思？”

“万一钢铁侠无法介入，我需要将情况报告给您。”电脑化的声音重复道。

“我？”这让他花了一点时间来消化：Stark情况危急，他不知怎么地將他放在他的安全协议里面——而且钢铁侠没法介入？“钢铁侠在哪里？”

“有些紧急情况让他无法前去解决这个状况。”

“什么情况？”

人工智能回复的时间比以往长了一些。Steve只能认为这是由于JARVIS花了时间处理他的要求并在他的限定条件之内找寻答案所致，这本身便足以让人担忧。“钢铁侠目前无法行动。”

“无法行动？”他重复道。几天前他的朋友受了伤，而现在他“无法行动”。但现在手上有一个急需处理的情况，平时如果他想知道钢铁侠的情况，通常Tony Stark是那个有答案的人……“你的程序不允许你透露更加详细的内容？”

“正确。”JARVIS答道。

绑架。涉及复仇者的安全协议。钢铁侠联系不上或者无法行动。而他们实际上的支持者正在身处险境。

他实在别无选择。

“我们怎么开始？你能告诉我什么？”

“请您先前往复仇者会议室，Sir？”

他点头。他们还没怎么在任务结束后的简报或者任何实质会议时使用过他它们的正式会议室。大部分时间紧急召集时，他们都四散在世界各处；而且没有哪一次的情况给他们足够多时间来做计划部署，不得不立即行动。“好吧，Banner博士一得空就通知他。”

他只花了几分钟时间找到了会议室。房间如大部分未曾被使用过的房间一样——整洁，一尘不染。他打开门时，立体投影图像跃了出来，JARVIS的声音响起。“Stark先生告知过我他今晚会提前离开晚会，准备继续工作。大约当地时间晚间十点十四分，他通过手表上的传输器启动了安全协议。Stark先生的车并未离开停车场。”

“那是一小时以前了。”一个小时足以发生很多。“我们如何能确定他已经离开了晚会现场。另外有什么他还活着的证据？”他问道，这是他在这种情形下的主要担忧。他再度为他最后一次与Stark当面的交谈中与他并不太友好而感到悔恨。现在这个人被人绑走了，而他只能希望他们还不算太晚。

“我们十二分钟前收到了这个。”

这是一个短暂的语音留言。声音显然通过Steve并不熟悉的科技术手段做了改变。他在电视或几部电影里见过这类仪器的使用，但他还没有在现实中接触过这类技术。“Stark在我们手里。你们如果想要他活下去，解散复仇者。别妄想找到我们，不然Stark会付出代价的。”

“他们想我们怎么做？我们已经经过联合国批准了。”Steve说道。像其他复仇者一样，他为他们有了官方的承认感到自豪。“他们带走Stark来要挟我们。为什么？”

他向桌子走近一步。JARVIS将所有收集到的信息放到了他的面前。他会使用立体影像的界面，并移动到了一些打开了的文档上，更加仔细的查看。所有文件中间有一幅地图，他将地图拉出来，以便详细研究。“我们知道地点？”

“我追踪了Stark先生的手机。这是失去信号的地点。”

“海港。”Steve小声道。“给我你手上全部的信息。闭路电视录像，当地的可疑报告。”

在尝试帮助Steve找到切入点的过程中，JARVIS调出了Stark到达晚会的图像，晚会的监控录影。画面是并不清晰的黑白，但他能看出Stark在那里如鱼得水，在人群中穿行，释放着他那天生的魅力。

Steve咬要紧牙，回想起他们最后一次碰面。那人或许还准备找人去玩玩，但他晚上的计划已经完全变了样。

完全没有Stark准备离开的迹象。

“监控录像有遗漏。”

“有设备故障。”

“被刻意破坏了？”

“有可能。Sir。”

这早有计划。这一点很明显。那封留言，他们阻止Stark发送他所在位置信号的手段。他们早有准备。他们甚至准备好在面对钢铁侠的情况下劫走Stark，不然他们是不会轻易行动的。之前几周的事件还萦绕在他脑海中，讓他心裡的不安更加重了。钢铁侠曾差点被不知名的武裝份子击溃，他们还试图破坏Stark的发明。这是一个针对他们身着盔甲同僚的试探吗？测试他们在和他对抗时能够做到什么程度？

他快速的扫过了琐碎的信息。他不是个侦探，但他自战时以来便向来擅长解读与可疑敌人行迹的报告，作出正确的决定。

“通知Natasha和Clint。复仇者戒备状态。一级优先。”

“是，sir。我也已经通知了Potts女士。”

Steve点头，尽管他并不确定在半夜里，他们对现状还毫无头绪的时候便通知她是个好主意。他们还没有Stark所在位置的准确线索，他也没有什么能够让她安心的话可以说。

“为什么是我？”

“队长？”

“为什么Stark将我列为第一个通知的人？为什么不是Natasha或者Bruce？”

“因为他相信您的判断。”

Steve皱眉。他并不惊讶钢铁侠相信他的判断力，但Stark有理由认为Steve有些过于严厉，爱唱反调。他并不介意Stark这么想。他无法相信Stark居然真的信任他。他看起来总是除了自己谁都不相信，除了钢铁侠这个特例以外。这或许是他和Stark的相同之处。他们信任钢铁侠。而钢铁侠信任Steve。

显然钢铁侠和Stark都有了麻烦——在这种状况下钢铁侠会选择让Steve介入。Steve甚至自己就曾经这么对他说过。他可以得出钢铁侠也被卷入这次的事件而且需要帮助的结论吗？看起来也并非完全不可能。

“收到另外一条消息。”Jarvis说。

“是什么？”

一个Steve曾经见过多次，让他都不再计数的绿色标识升了起来，他感觉脚下落了空，像是有人抽掉毯子一样用力抽掉了他腳下的地板。就好像这是针对他个人的一样。怒气在他内体积聚，他紧握的拳击中了桌面。有人在嘲笑他。或许他们所有人都在嘲笑他。

他身体向前探去，以便看得更清晰。

“告诉我为什么钢铁侠不在这儿帮忙解救他的老板？”

“很抱歉我不方便讨论钢铁侠的行踪。队长。”

“我已经听过这套说辞。”他冷冰冰的说。上次他听到这个借口时，钢铁侠受了伤。当时他和Stark之间关于他在钢铁侠受伤时所采用的处理方式的争论还记忆犹新。但这次，所有证据都标明在这件事上Steve是对的：Stark在涉及他保镖时不近人情的规定或许正是让Steve没法联系上他们的原因。

有太多不对劲的事情了，但他并不打算盲目的开始行动。九头蛇的标识在空中像是一个即将到来的末日的信号，引起了他太多不好的回忆。

他得把Stark活着救出来。

他不要做那个告诉钢铁侠他的老板因为他无法行动或者处于更加糟糕的境地时已经死了的人。

而且也不仅仅为了钢铁侠。为了复仇者，他们也需要Stark完好无缺。不论他个人与他的关系如何紧张：他们不能失去Stark。他给了他们一个家，为他们提供了设备以及法律途径让他们能够做他们想做的事情。不能让任何事情发生到他身上。他不是一名复仇者，但他与这一切都紧密相关。

Steve不会让他们中的一员受伤。


	4. Chapter 4

Tony醒来时感觉到的是寒冷和不适。他的手臂和双腿都非常冷，他尝试着蜷缩起身子，把被子重新盖到身上时，才突然惊醒，意识到身边没有被子，甚至也没有床垫。只有冰冷的平面。

他慢慢的从似乎是他的牢房床上坐起来，观察起了黑暗的牢房。一个蓝白色的荧光是这里唯一的光源。尽管他冻得不行，在他喘息的时候，汗还是从他皮肤中冒出，他的手指甲嵌入了他的膝盖，留下了红色的痕迹。他急需平稳他的呼吸。

他的弧反应堆已经暴露在外。他们知道了。

剩下的那些他们多半也都猜到了。

这不仅仅给了他们一个非常容易的杀死他的方式。这还让他的的性命完全被掌握在他们手中。Pepper，Rhodey，Happy也因此身处危险之中。

他的呼吸更加急促了。他用一只手捂住他的嘴，掩盖住他的尖叫。

黑暗并没有让这一切容易起来。

慢慢的，呼气，吸气。他强迫自己慢慢的呼吸。但即便如此，他的心跳速度还是太快，让他呼吸也变得不顺。

“Stark先生。”女子的声音响起。他记得就是之前那个女人，她的声音通过扩音器在他狭小的牢房里显得足够响亮。“钢铁侠。”

他咬紧他的牙齿，平复呼吸，把全部的注意力都放在他的心跳上。

“当了解到我们抓住了你对我们而言是解除了这样大的威胁的时候，这真是一个惊喜。你的确非常有价值。”

“你们到底是谁？”他问，将注意力放在他的愤怒上，将害怕驱逐到脑后。他很确定她能够听到他说话，监控设备就代表双方可以沟通。

“还不重要，暂时。我们会谈到那些的。”她发出低沉的笑，这让他由内而外的发冷。“钢铁侠——谁能想得到呢。那么坚固的外壳，里面是那么破碎，脆弱的人类。活在借来的时间里一定不容易吧，时刻明白你自己的天分是你目前还活着的唯一理由。”

他咽下涌到他喉咙里的胆汁。他的噩梦里充满了外星军队以及外太空来的威胁，让他忽视了他一直以来最害怕的情况。他们知道了一切，覆水难收了。他们知道怎么杀了他，知道他多么脆弱。更重要的是，他们甚至发现了钢铁侠设计里最大的缺陷便是钢铁侠的飞行员。他们知道了一切，可以将这些公之于众来对付他，利用他来瓦解复仇者，让他人向他的朋友们复仇。

他最先想到，最重要的事情就是他需要警告Pepper；在她这些年里帮他做了这么多事之后她的安全是第一考虑。他欠她的，不能让她为了他的选择而付出代价。

“你们想要什么？”

“哦”那个声音说。“我们会谈到那一块的，我们一直知道我们可以利用你的天赋，但现在……一切都不一样了。”

“哦”那个声音说。“我们会谈到那一块的，我们一直知道我们可以利用你的天赋，但现在……一切都不一样了。”

“不是现在，显而易见。”她又低笑起来，一直保持心情愉悦。“不管怎么说，再教育需要时间。现在，让我们把注意力放在重要的事情上。你是筹码。我们需要让复仇者不演变成一个威胁。现在我们手里有了一名复仇者，他们没法威胁到我们了。”

“你真是不走运了。”他愤愤道。“他们会来的，那时候你就知道你惹到什么人了。女士。”

细微的噪音让他明白她已经切断了链接，留下他一个人坐在黑暗和寒冷之中，只剩他的思绪和噩梦。他并没有希望她回来，强迫自己不去那么想。他能撑过去的。他经历过更糟糕的。而且如果他们蠢到让他加入他们，他们就犯了十戒帮犯过的错误。剩下的就只是时间问题了。

他只希望在他们从他胸前夺走弧反应堆，只为测试离开它他能活多久之前自己能够有机会。

他现在什么都做不了，只能等待。

等待有人能来找到他。

等他们给他一个机会，让他能为自己做点什么。

他以前就是这么做的，也活了下来。

他坐在黑暗中，直直的看着前方，尝试着平静下来。

如果他能幸存，他得让Steve给他上一堂徒手对抗的课。见鬼，他会让Natasha教他怎样能够把他们打到爬不起来。那样他就能把这群人一个接一个的处理掉了，只因为他能办得到。

***

Natasha神情严肃的看着那个标识，然后回头看了看Steve。“有人想让这事变成私事。”

“问题是，为什么？”Steve问。“为什么是九头蛇，我是说。”

“或许他们的目标是你？”

“我？他们已经带走了Stark。我们完全不知道钢铁侠在哪儿，你觉得他们做这一切是针对我？”

她摇头。“对我们。你觉得Stark失踪和我们联系不上钢铁侠这事有关系？”

“我认为钢铁侠在他们对Stark下手之前就被袭击了。Stark多半也知道这事。所以他才设置了警报，在钢铁侠无法行动的情况下。问题是，谁会这么做，为什么？”

“我们知道有威胁。”

Steve猛地抬起头，他看到Pepper Potts站在他们会议室外的门边。她的双眼泛红，很显然她再难过，但她还是忍住了。到目前为止，Steve和她的接触都是专业层面上的，在记者会上，在晚宴上，在正式场合。他甚至都没有意识到她有复仇者基地的出入权限。她一言不发的坐在了会议桌前。肩膀有有一点垮了下去，Steve意识到这一切对她有多大影响。她和Stark之间有罗曼蒂克的关系这个传言看来是真的？

“谢谢你赶过来，Pepper。”Natasha平静地说，然后视线从Pepper身上移到了Steve身上，用眼神告诉他Pepper是受到她的邀请过来的。“我们需要知道一切可能相关的信息。”

Pepper几乎是抽泣了一下，用手捂住了嘴，花了一些时间，振作起来。“就是这样了，我查看了一切。就是他平时一直会收到的那类威胁。或许都有关，或许没有。我说不准。这不像是上一回，他跑到了战区就没再回来。”

“有针对复仇者的威胁吗？”

她耸肩。“相当一部分吧。但没什么区别。”她的嘴唇抿成了一条细线，别过头去。“混在针对公司，针对Tony的威胁之中，很难辨别针对复仇者计划的。”

“我们不是一个计划。”Steve强调。Natasha皱着眉看着他。对他来说他们是家人，是给了他一个家的一群人，还给了他失去了一切后的唯一联系。他知道他有些激动而Potts女士并没有想要惹恼他。但是他们是两个非常重要的团队成员，还都失去了联系，Steve无法忽视钢铁侠可能真的有麻烦了的想法，而且他们非常惹人注目的资金后盾可能活不过今天。“我们不是一个计划，我们不只是那些。我们会保护自己的成员，不然我们也无法让其他人相信我们能够保护他们。我们会处理这件事的。这是我们在这里的原因，让这样的人不能随心所欲。”

Natasha点点头。“那是他们带走Stark的目的。让我们看起来无法胜任我们的工作。”

“让世界看到我们甚至无法保护那个站在我们这边的人。”

“我们知道……？”Pepper的声音小了下去。

“这是个好问题”Natasha立刻接了上来。“我们确定他还活着？”

“我们知道他被劫为人质。我们知道他最后出现的地址。我们认为他们准备利用Tony作为谈判筹码，因此推断出他还活着。但他们也有可能只是为了钱，而这一切都只是烟雾弹。我们需要做好最坏的打算。”他们需要一个策略，Steve已经有了一个计划。有所行动比起坐在那里，想着为什么钢铁侠的通讯频道完全没有回复而让他担忧分心要好多了。

“队长。”JARVIS说。人工智能适才一直沒在谈话中出声，这让Steve几乎忍不住想问它些问题，确保Tony和钢铁侠都不在的现在它还能正常工作。“这是发送到Stark先生私人的Stark国际邮箱里的。”

“Stark的邮箱？”他皱着眉回答，同时图像跳了出来。这是之前找不到的监控影像。一群武装分子将Stark逼入了走道。影像没有声音，但发生了什么一目了然。Potts女士从她的椅子上跳了起来。

“我们之前见过他们。”Natasha说。

“看来没错。

Steve点着JARVIS没有撤下的投影。“我们需要找到他被关押的地点。这是我们的起点。

面带愁容的Pepper绕过了桌子。“我需要时刻关注事态变化。如果消息泄露，媒体会铺天盖地的报道这事的。然后我们的股价就会自由落体。”

他和Natasha交换了一个不安的眼神。“Potts女士，钢铁侠在哪里？你有瞒着我们的事情吗？”

Pepper抬头望着天花板，像是思虑着什么，然后缓慢的将视线移回了Natasha身上，但没有看还在等待回答的Steve。“JARVIS？”她问道。

“3号协议正在生效，联系不上钢铁侠。”天花板上传来的声音尽职的重复。“Stark先生留下了详尽的指示。”

Pepper点头，看起来非常生气。“我不能告诉你们发生在钢铁侠身上的事情。Tony并不事事与人分享。但Tony建造盔甲就是为了不让这样的事件再度发生。”她缓缓走向出口。“如果他这次活着回来，Tony需要一个能够真正保护他的人。”

唯一阻止Steve和她争辩的原因是她正生着气。她正发泄着不满而钢铁侠的失踪还是一个迷。他知道钢铁侠没有抛弃他的任务。他的朋友不会那么做的。“我们需要知道发生了什么，Potts女士。钢铁侠不在这儿，JARVIS不被允许向我们透露的信息关系重大。我们需要所有的细节，才能将Stark和钢铁侠，如果他也有危难的话，解救出来。”

“我明白。”Pepper尖锐的说。“你在意你的朋友。我明白。但是我在意Tony。如果你们不按照他们所希望的做，他们要杀的可不是钢铁侠。”她的眼里闪烁着怒火，但姿势依然僵硬着。“在他受伤，或者在这件事传出去之前做你们该做的事情。这可真是一场噩梦。”

她无需提醒他这个事实。他们看着她离开，Steve的担忧随着时间的流逝而更加强烈起来。

Natasha靠近了他，碰了碰他的手臂。“她说的有道理。钢铁侠在哪儿？他完全没有出现这一点是很奇怪……除非在他们先处理了钢铁侠这点你說对了……”

“我们需要团队其他人也参与进来。分头行动。看看在Stark被劫持前他在研究什么，他是否安排钢铁侠去执行任务，两者间是否有联系；检查最后接到信号的地点，看看我们能否查到挟持他的人的线索。我们尽快做完这些。”他身体向前，倚在桌子上。“我们需要人帮忙。我们得和Banner谈谈。”

“需要和我谈什么？”Bruce在走来时问道，他的注意力立刻落在了投影出来的数据上。“哦。”他说。“我正要来告诉你们。Thor出现了。你们还没有看新闻，对吧？他正在从英国回来的路上。”他正直勾勾的看着面前的图像，最终定在了暂停了的监控录像。“那是Tony吗？”

“Banner博士。”Natasha平静的说。“看起来我们有麻烦了。”

Steve觉得这话说的轻了，但他们还有要做的事情，而且必须尽快行动。最好还是不要让Banner发火，让事情变得比目前还要复杂。

他面前的监控录像正重复播放着Stark试图单独对抗一群全副武装的绑架者。他强迫自己仔细观察，不漏掉任何细节。他上回见到Stark时，还因为他对钢铁侠的情况漫不经心而对他生气。

Steve又一次为他的朋友毫无缘由的消失而担心。

但这次他也担心Stark。

***  
他已经坚持了太久，让他都忘了为何他这么努力。疼痛沿着他的脊髓一路向上传递着，他开始叫喊起来。

“拜托，Tony——还是你更喜欢被称为钢铁侠？”还是那个女人在说话。在晚会上他没有特别注意到她，一个具有传统美感的深发色女郎，他依稀记得她穿着深绿色带着亮片的裙子。现在他很肯定他绝不会忘记她的长相。“你得告诉我们点什么。”

“你想要什么？”他问。他们反复提到了好多次让他为他们工作；提到他的秘密，以及怎么利用它；提到让他崩溃。他知道公关口吻，知道他听到的不过是套话，没有实际意义。他的手臂因为被扭成不舒适的角度而开始疼痛，他正考虑着激怒他们，让他们将他打晕这个选项，干脆结束这一切。“你觉得你折磨我一下我就会怎样？宣布复仇者解散？这不可能发生。”

“你不会这么做。他们或许会。不然他们就得面对媒体铺天盖地的报道，他们甚至不能保护好自己的一员——钢铁侠。谁还会相信他们呢？他们知道吗，Tony？他们知道你是钢铁侠吗？他们不知道吧？因为你也不信任他们。这难道不可爱吗？”

“你为什么这么想？”他冷冷的问。虽说他因为她的话感到内疚。

“因为不然我们会更早知道。”她答道。

他想起了他不怎么成功地试图侵入神盾数据库的事，皱起了眉。

“你们究竟是什么人？”

她耸肩。“忧心的公民。”

“啊哈。”

“我们没必要着急。”她向正在折磨他的人示意，手仍然放在Tony的脸颊上，好像他是她最喜欢的宠物。“我们可以慢慢击毁他。”

“听着不错。”Tony讥笑道。“你觉得这是我第一次被绑架。”

“哦。我们知道这不是。”她说。“你费尽心思隐藏的这个仪器有多重要？”她的表情变得残忍了起来。“你真的希望我们现在就开始研究？”

他眯起了眼睛。

女人也眯起了眼睛。“只是想让你知道现在谁占着上风。”

Tony强忍着不翻起白眼。这些人永远都是这样：沙漠中的恐怖分子，仿制钢铁侠无人机的Hammer，船上秘密的科学家组织。他们都只想要让他知道谁占了上风。

门开了，进来了一个高大金发穿着制服的男子。她回过身迎向他，和他低语了一些什么。Tony听不清他们的对话，只能通过他们的肢体语言猜测。他的后援来了吗？

如果没有来，他应该怎么办呢？当他们来了，发现他的情况之后，又该怎么办呢？

他需要一个后备计划。

这时他注意到了新进来的男子所携带的武器，在暗绿色的制服上衣下若隐若现。当你花了一辈子制造武器，认出它们来并不是难事。那是标准的神盾武器。他所穿着的靴子看起来也非常眼熟。这些人在神盾内部有双面间谍吗？神盾已经被渗入了？

“我们可以把球放到他身上，让他做任何我们想要他做的事情。”新来的人再看了Tony一眼，两人眼神交汇之后提议道。

她摇摇头。“不行。他会乖乖接受指令，但是他那天才的脑袋也会停住。我们还是先试试老方法。”

他讨厌他们的想法。“事实上，女士，你的人说的没错。你想要我为你们做事？那就试试看。你想当个只会夸夸其谈的人？别浪费时间，直接杀了我了事吧。”

他有个计划了。即便在她的眼神回到他的身上，然后以一种感兴趣的眼光盯住了他的弧反应堆，他也只专注着在脑内逐渐成型的新理论。

这些人是谁？

为什么设立Maria Stark基金会和复仇者的独立让他们开始了针对他的行动？

她死死的盯着他。最终他成功地激怒了她。“好吧。”她说。“让我们看看他能坚持到什么程度。”

使出全力吧，他想着，静静的祈祷他们会试图先撬出他最宝贵的秘密。他知道这是一场赌博，但他希望这么做能让他接触到电脑，他想试着在复仇者到来之前收集这些人尽可能多的情报。

***

Natasha进去和慈善晚会的组织者聊了几句，观察了地形，确保他们的问题准确但不至于引人怀疑。

Steve和Clint直直的总到了Potts女士认出的车前。在Steve看来，这是辆Stark这种人会选择的车。口哨声从Clint的齿间传出。“你觉得如果我们把他救出来，他会让我开一次这辆宝贝车吗？”

“他已经让你开昆式战斗机了。”

“这并不一样。”Clint大笑着说。“不过，没错，拿什么和我换昆式战斗机都不行。”

Steve并没有什么开玩笑的心情，但他知道Clint在危机之中总是喜欢用幽默和调笑作为保持士气的方式。他试着微笑回应，但没有成功。

他们要来了钥匙，说Stark已经喝的太醉，不能自己来取他的车，所以已经让司机来取。他们身上有闪亮的Stark工业的徽章，以及Pepper给他们的授权书。但其实在Natasha向他们微笑，解释了他们的意图之后其实没有人准备问太多的问题。车里没有什么能够指向在被绑架前Stark的研究方向的线索。Steve本来希望能够发现什么能够指向钢铁侠所在地的线索，但他没有发现任何值得注意的东西。

他们要来了钥匙，说Stark已经喝的太醉，不能自己来取他的车，所以已经让司机来取。他们身上有闪亮的Stark工业的徽章，以及Pepper给他们的授权书。但其实在Natasha向他们微笑，解释了他们的意图之后其实没有人准备问太多的问题。车里没有什么能够指向在被绑架前Stark的研究方向的线索。Steve本来希望能够发现什么能够指向钢铁侠所在地的线索，但他没有发现任何值得注意的东西。

“后备箱里有一个公文包。”Clint高声说道，让他从他的思绪里惊醒。小小的钢铁侠玩偶仍然在他眼前晃动着，像是一个金红的提示，提醒他不能让自己分心，他不能在这件事上让他的朋友失望。“这挺沉的。我打不开，队长。”

公文包里可能存放着的东西有一长列单子，毕竟他们在说的是Stark。可能是某种武器，任何类型的科技，计划或者详细数据。如果公文包里面放满了钱也不会让他感到惊讶，尽管如果是这种情形，这个公文包也略重了一些。有可能是任何东西，文件，药物，医疗器械之类的。他猛然意识到他对Stark除了表面上的认识以外一无所知，他从未试图接近过他。如果他之前稍微尝试一下，现在钢铁侠和Stark也许就不会身陷险境。

“带上它，让Banner来看看。”

他们接上了Natasha，将车留在了Stark工业，昆式战斗机已经在那里等着了。Banner取过了公文包，并扫描了一下，扫描完毕但结果却是无法确认，他面露疑惑。“公文包被防护了。Tony究竟为什么带着这个四处跑呢？”

 

Thor小心的靠近过来，触摸了表面。“如果打开开关会有危险吗？”

“强行开启？联系到Tony从前所在的行当？毫无疑问的，有危险。”

“我们甚至都不确定这是否要紧。”Steve坐在了Clint边上的副驾座上。“现在怎么办？”

“Rhodes说他现在正从中东赶回来，他没有提到钢铁侠的任何消息，但更担心Stark的情况。”Natasha之前刚刚和Pepper通了话。“我们能够进入神盾局的卫星数据中心。Maria Hill和她的小队正在全面搜索，一有发现就会和我们联系。”

“Fury给了你进入卫星的权限？”Steve问。

Clint耸肩。“不论他和Stark见面的时候怎么说的，我觉得他实际上还挺喜欢这个人的。”

“喜欢？”Steve觉得这是最不能用来形容Nick Fury和Tony Stark之间的关系的词语了。

“他喜欢出其不意的挑战。”Clint微笑着解释。

“他可真是选对了工作。”

他们开着昆式战斗机来到了Stark最后传来信号的地方，但什么都没有发现。海岸线附近什么都没有，附近有车辆往各种方向开去的痕迹，但是没有船的踪影。Thor出去从高处观察地形。通常Steve会让钢铁侠去做这类工作，因而更加感受到了他不在的事实。

“Maria说几个小时之前有一艘神盾的船在这附近水域行动，但他们没有搜到任何信号。”Natasha说。

又是一条死胡同。他们被耍了，而他痛恨这样。“他们可能在这里换了车。他们可能把他带去了别处。我们现在应该怎么办？”

“搜索。”Clint咬着牙说。

“在我们有更好的线索前先这么做。”

战争机器正在赶来的路上，Steve仍旧希望有人能够知道钢铁侠现在的下落。这两人的失踪绝不是毫无关联的。

Natasha从他座位后方靠过来，看着他们的仪器。“队长，别泄气，我们能够找到他们的。钢铁侠能力非凡，如果Tony和他在一起，他们逃脱的机会并不差。”

他点头。在他们得到更多的消息之前，他需要保持这个想法。

“队长。”JARVIS的声音在飞行器内回响。“有人约在两分钟前试图链接我的服务器。正在定位地址。”

Bruce跳了起来，查看定位。自从他们来到加利福尼亚之后，他的肤色就让人担忧地泛着绿色。“或许是他们。”

“希望如此。”Steve说。

“为什么他们会试图链接JARVIS？”Clint说。“他们肯定知道他是Stark的宝贝，而且受到保护。”

“他们或许在试图进入我们的系统。”Bruce猜测到。“了解敌人的行动，确保自己的安全。”

他们总算有了线索。有效的线索。

Steve亲自输入了新的坐标。

***  
他正竭尽全力重新掌握控制。自从他们将硬盘放在他身上之后，世界变得模糊起来，声响像是从远方传来的，一切似乎都不要紧了。

他的手指在键盘上飞速的移动着。他甚至不需要低头看，这对他来说轻而易举。

“看见了吧，女士。这进行的很顺利。”他认不出那个声音，只知道他本不应该去听他们的对话。

“我希望你是对的。”女子的声音从房间的另外一边传来。“我们不能一次超过几分钟。还不想弄坏他宝贵的大脑。”

“只要他能让我们进入复仇者的系统……我们得确保在和Strucker会合之前，那些穿着制服的怪胎们不会出现。”

她点头，发现Tony皱起了眉头。他仍旧尽职的在按着键盘，按照她指示的那样。但是她身上有些什么让他的思绪不能平静下来。“我只是不希望在我们能够击溃他们之前看到美国队长冲进这里。”她边说边拍拍他的头。

他没有对触碰做出反应。美国队长。这个名字在Tony脑中勾起了一丝反应。他的手指短暂的停滞了一下，他的脑海中唯一残留的画面是Steve的微笑。

紧急信号：44-55-23-44-81-43-75-01-84-76，他不假思索的输入了。

“有什么不对劲。”男子的声音说道。“他刚刚做了什么？”

他的手臂被用力的抓住，他惨叫了起来，他脑海中的疼痛突兀而且难以承受，随后他便几乎失去了意识。

“从他身上拿下来！”她命令道

他的脖子上，手腕上都有别人的手在移动着，面部抵着什么坚硬的平面，耳边回荡着尖叫声。他忍受不了了。

“我和你说了硬盘是个糟糕的主意！”

脖子上的戳刺感是他失去意识之前最后能感受到的。

***  
脖子上的戳刺感是他失去意识之前最后能感受到的。

“他们多半没有允许他们。”Steve说，担忧着被囚禁的人的处境，如果这是一个逃脱尝试，他们的代价可能很惨重。尽管他并不平静，他还是看着Clint调整了他们的航线。“让我们希望事情还没有失控。加快速度。”

他们现在只有几分钟远，但完全不知道等待着他们的是什么。

Thor离开了昆式战斗机，再次在空中飞行。

Natasha皱着眉，看着他们下方黑兮兮的水面。“我希望这不是Stark莽撞的结果。我们知道他们会怎样反击。”

Steve沉默的同意她的观点。他希望他们能及时赶到。

***

牢房里很冷，但他的身体在发烫。他的头很疼，像是有了脑震荡，他的一举一动都让疼痛更加难忍。在他血管内流过的药物像是强酸一样，烧的生疼。他的脖子疼的似是有一道未愈合的伤口。

有一瞬间，他为黑暗感到高兴，随后恐慌感席卷了他。

黑暗。

寒冷。

夜晚。

太空。

他挣扎起来，但双手被牢牢的固定在身后，他先前被随意的扔到了床上，面部朝下。他几乎摔了下来，缓慢移动着，勉强支撑起自己。

他无法控制的喘着粗气。

“他们在来的路上了。”他低语道。他并不太记得具体发生了什么，他们在他身上做的事情，迫使他做的事情，那些记忆有些模糊不清。但他记得连入他自己的系统，提醒了JARVIS他的存在。

“复仇者在来的路上。”他向自己重复。他紧紧抓住这个思绪，或者说是假设，试图让自己飞快的心跳慢下来。

Steve会来的。他从来不会放弃队友。即便是一个像Tony Stark这样脆弱没用的骗子。

***  
Banner在看到了船之后，选择留在昆式战斗机上。“如果我在你们救出Tony之前就把船弄沉了可算不上帮忙。”

Thor已经开始行动，他和Natasha正在准备降落。在Thor开始第一波攻击时，雷声低吼，闪电点亮了整片天空。Clint仍然稳稳的坐在飞行员的座位上，向船上开火并确保昆式战斗机不在他们的火力范围之内。Natasha跳出去时挥了挥手，她的降落伞稳稳的系在她的背上。

“队长！”Bruce直起了背。“他在这儿。我能接收到微弱的钢铁侠的能量信号。”

他停下了脚步，尽管吹在他脸上的风提示他加入战斗。他还是停在了敞开的机箱里，回头问道。“多弱？”

“只够检测到，但我确定是他的信号。”

他知道这些就足够了。

他有朋友需要去救。他会把他们安全的带回家的。他们两个。

他没有带降落伞便跳了下去，轻松的着陆了。Natasha已经在他前方，不停地开枪，朝下层甲板的方向前进。Steve的本能开始行动了。他有任务要执行。他终于能够用上他的能力了。这一整天来的担忧和不安逐渐消失。钢铁侠确认在这艘船上。现在剩下的只是找到他和Stark并把他们带出去。

他挥舞着盾牌，将一扇门打穿，朝里面冲去。

“看来他们的人数和这艘舰船相比实在逊色。”Natasha的声音传到他耳中。

Steve微笑，随后吩咐道：“别掉以轻心。我们还有任务。”

警卫们正在他前方，他用力的扔出盾牌，一下子就把他们都击倒了。他的盾撞到了墙面，反弹回来，重新回到他手里。“他们在哪儿？”他问道，抓住其中一个人的衣领，将他抵在墙上。他没有得到答复。

枪弹迫使他跳跃到另外一个角落。

他跑过过道，身后跟着追逐他的人。他已经到了舰船更中心点的位置。“有迹象吗？”他问道，一边用盾牌挡住了一部分子弹，一边跳下了楼梯。

“没有。”Natasha坚定的说，同时Thor也开口。“继续搜查，队长。我们会在找到我们的朋友之前让他们有事可做的。”

“谢谢。”

一阵像是有什么击中了金属似的响声引得船震动起来。他身后某处有人喊叫，但他看不到任何人在紧跟着他。显然他已经处理掉了所有跟着他的人而Thor正把其他人都拦在楼上。如果Natasha能够跟着计划行事，那么她应该已经快要能够控制这艘船了。

他又转过一个转角，借着这个机会深吸一口气。走廊空荡，漆黑一片，他z总算有时间仔细思考这一切。系统的搜索或许不太可能，但他可以再熟悉一下地形，找出他的朋友在那里，只要Thor和Clint能够确保没有人从船上离开。

“他们中间有人想弃船逃离。”正在他想着这事时，Clint提醒他道。

“别让他们逃走。如果需要让神盾来帮忙。”

“信号被干扰了。”

“那为什么通讯器能起作用呢？想办法你能行，鹰眼。”

“我不是钢铁侠。”Clint哼哼道。

“我也没有让你成为他。你边上还有Bruce。”

他慢慢走入另外一个走道，一边前进，一边打开一扇扇们。其中有一个空了的控制室，一个空荡荡的，只有一把椅子的房间。他没有停下来，慢慢的转入另外一个走道。两个守卫站在一扇门前，，他们一意识到Steve在便马上动作起来。但Steve动作更快。

“队长？”Banner的声音从远处传来。

“我有点忙。”他说道，一只手抓住向他打来的拳头，随后将人甩到走道一侧。

“关于公文包，有些事情……”

他在另外一只拳头能够接触到他的下巴前跳了回来，在对方再次出手前，一脚踢在那人的腹部。“抱歉，Bruce我现在正有点事情，给我点时间。”

两个男人在空荡荡的走道里守着一扇门。或许这就是他要找的地方。他一拳把第一个打晕了，躲在他的盾牌后，让另一个人的子弹连擦伤他的机会都没有，随后便往前一跳，将他打飞到墙上，失去意识。走道里已经没有别人。门上有一个刷卡的卡槽，他在守卫的口袋里寻找起来，用因为带着手套而有些僵硬的手指拉出了门禁卡。“我可能已经找到Stark或者钢铁侠。”他说着，将门禁卡划过卡槽，看着门缓缓展开。

“队长。”Bruce焦急的说。“这就是……”

房间里黑暗一片，但房间深处闪烁着柔和的蓝光。Steve立刻认出了它。他曾经见过那道光消失过一次，钢铁侠从虫洞里落回地球那一次。但蜷缩着身子，坐在并不舒适的监狱床铺上的是Tony Stark。他的脸转了过去，像是光线刺痛了他一般。他看起来糟糕透了，面色苍白，身上都是淤青。他的嘴唇裂开，脸颊也肿了起来，他身上只有短裤以及一件白色的汗衫。Steve这时才意识到那道蓝色的光是从他的胸口发出来的。他从前一直能看到同样的光从钢铁侠的胸甲里发出。

坚固的金属边缘和他的身体连为一体，在隔了汗衫之后几乎难以分辨，但光芒轻易地便能透过汗衫的布料。

他盯着他，无法移开视线。

“Steve”男人小声的说，像是这已经需要他努力发声了，Steve在听到他的名字从他的嘴唇里吐出来时，觉得一切都能拼合到一起了。

“公文包。”Bruce继续坚持道。“我已经打开了。是盔甲，队长，是钢铁侠的盔甲。我想……”

他吞咽了一下口水，靠近Tony。“没事的，Bruce。我找到Stark了。我想我已经知道了。我找到他了。我正看着Tony。”他的双眼仍然黏着在他胸前的光源上，那个属于钢铁侠胸口的光源。“他是钢铁侠。”他终于说出来了。

“队长？”Tony的双眼半合，他的双唇干裂，声音干涩。“你在这里。”

“是。没事了。我在这儿。”他一边靠近他，一边小声说道。将通讯器暂时截断了。显然Tony的手臂被绑在了他的身后，当他坐起来时还左右摇动，但没法完全解开自己身上的束缚。

“给我点什么。”他有些口齿不清，Steve终于靠的足够近了，他能看到他脸上和手臂上淤青严重的程度，注意到了不自然放大的瞳孔以及不健康的肤色。这一下子就把他的注意力从和Tony身体相连的装置上拉了回来。

“我们现在就会把你带出这里。Stark先生。”

“得告诉你……”

“你是钢铁侠。”他缓缓的弯下身，绕过他的身体，带着怒气的将手铐扯开。Stark突然跳了起来，但并不是要远离他。他的手伸起来，无力的抓住了Steve的肩膀。他正在颤抖。

“他们知道了，Steve。”他急切的说。“他们知道了。”

困惑，怒气，担忧，以及他这几天来所感受到的，也许自从钢铁侠在上次战斗中受伤后便产生的所有情绪，全部涌了上来。Steve意识到他一直因为发生在Tony自己身上的事情而和他生气。他当时的话还回绕在他的脑海里：你不是受伤的那个人。

他跟随自己的冲动，环住了这个人——他的朋友——把他带入了一个拥抱。“没事的。我也知道了。这没事的。”

Tony几乎是立刻就在他怀里僵住了，但没有尝试挣脱。他的呼吸太急促。Steve在别的情境之下也见过这样的征兆，便轻轻的用一只手安抚着他的背部，轻柔的拍拍他的头。“没事的，有我在呢。现在我会把你带出去的。相信我。”

“好。”Tony答道，一声破碎的叹息在金属制成的牢房里回荡着。

他抬起头来看着Steve时，颤抖已经停止，他看起来也平静了一些。“好。”他再次吸了一口气。

Steve拉起Tony的手，轻轻握了一下。他有想要直接抱起他，带他冲出去的冲动。但他让自己稍微后退了一些，让Tony有空间呼吸，重新自己振作着站起来。

“我找到了Tony。”他对着通讯器说。“我会带他出来，如果你能做到的话掩护我。鹰眼。”他一边说着，一边已经拉着有些步履不稳的Tony走向了门口，看着他差点绊了一跤，他担忧的皱起了眉。“你能走吗？”他问。

“应该可以。等我一下。Steve，我……我有点头疼。所有的一切看起来都有点模糊。”

“你被下了药。”Steve柔声说，想起Tony刚刚含混不清的话。Tony没有放开他的手。当他还有些迷糊的视线定在了他的脸上时，Steve试图保持平和，不至于让人感到威胁。“嗨，铁壳脑袋。我需要你和我合作。你能办到吗？”他小声道。

“能。”Tony立刻说，但还是有些迷惑般的皱着眉头。“当然。”

Steve微笑。这并不是他猜想中得知钢铁侠身份的情景。但重要的是，他的朋友没有消失，没有在某个牢房里面死去。他一直在这里。

即便在这种状况下，他也相信Steve会做正确的事情。

“他们已经扫描了弧反应堆。”Tony急切的说，拉住他的手臂。

他完全不知道那是什么，低下头，想起了那微弱的光源，点点头。“我们需要带你出去，然后我们会打败他们的。别担心。现在你已经安全了，我们不需要手下留情。”


	5. Chapter 5

团队配合相当容易。Natasha备份了他们所有的数据，然后Thor用雷击毁了他们所有的设备。电脑都冒起了烟，为了确保除了可能已经被带走的东西以外沒有更多的资料被带出去。Maria Hill和一些神盾的特工来到现场处理情况。他们的脸色都不好。他们对这一切似乎比对复仇者还要不安。

Steve和Tony一起走了出来，Tony还有些颤抖，步伐不稳。Natasha凭空变出一件深色的大衣，看起来像是从某个警卫身上拿来的，把它盖在了Tony的肩膀上。室外的风刺骨，Tony已经快冻僵了，他的手是冰冷的。Steve向她点头，很感激她反应如此之快，而Tony则像是第一次见到她一样直愣愣地看着她。

“他们从神盾偷了东西。”Maria阴沉着脸，扫视了他和Tony一下，但没有对Tony的情况说什么。“我不知道怎么做到的，但是相信我，我会查清楚的。”

Natahsa看起来也非常不悦。“我们会查出来的。”两个女人互相点了点头，Steve也点了头，但他的心思都在他不住颤抖的队友身上。一时间这么多问题都得到了解答，但随之冒出了更多想问的问题。一切细节突然都严丝合缝一样的有了答案，连成了新的图案。但Tony歪倒在一侧，他连忙接住他。“你还好吗？”他问道，心内惊奇接受这个人一直都是钢铁侠居然如此容易。现在他知道了，这一切都如此明显。Stark会信任谁，把一套武器化的盔甲交给他呢？

没有人。

“不。”Tony立刻说。“不好。”他的手捂住了太阳穴，面部扭曲起来而且还是太苍白了。“我们现在能回家吗？我感觉不太好。或者我可以就在这儿坐下，那样也行。”

Steve一手搂住他，将他扶正，给了其他复仇者一个担忧的眼神。

“Natasha女士和我会留在这里，直到事情完全解决。”Thor在他们边上着陆，说道。“很高兴看到你回来，钢铁侠。”他的语气像是钢铁侠的身份在他这儿一直都不是秘密一般，他友善的拍了拍Stark的背。Tony朝前冲了一下，脚下还是有些不稳。

“谢谢。Thor。我也很高兴见到你。”他嘟囔道，但这是他第一次微笑。

他从一次也没有对Steve笑过，在他们走出船舱时仍然面露忧色，还有些震惊，有些无措的解释着被揭穿了的秘密。Steve也没有笑，尽管他很高兴，因为找到了还活着完好无缺的Tony，他最好的朋友，而松了口气。但任务还远未完成。

尽管如此，首要任务还是让Tony接受医疗救治。

“去吧。”Thor说着，向Steve点了头。他的手轻轻放在Tony的肩膀上，将他导向昆式战斗机的方向。

“我们走，Tony。来吧。”

他俩靠近时，Bruce正朝他们的方向望来。

“你确定他们的电脑在毁掉之前沒流出任何资料？”

“Natasha清除了他们的系统。东西都在这里，Tony。你也可以自己确认。但我们确定他们因为担心会将我们导向他们的大本营，还没有发送任何东西。”

Bruce显然想要让Tony平静下来，确保他没有大碍，但他也想等Tony表现出愿意接受关心的姿态。可是Tony只是回头看着昆式战斗机，慢慢的远离Bruce和Steve，坐了下来，将脸埋在手里，喘着粗气。他仍然赤着脚，面色惨白，但他整个人散出的紧张已经和他的伤无关了。

Bruce和Steve相对而视，不确定下一步怎么做。

“嘿，铁壳脑袋。”Clint从他身后喊道，“很高兴你回来了。队长和你的科学伙伴在那边都紧张起来了。这可不好玩，相信我。沒人开玩笑，连饭吃起来都不香了。我还是喜欢有人能让我唇枪舌剑一番。”

Tony带着怀疑的看着他的手。“如果你开不了玩笑，只代表你下的手不够重。”

Clint笑出了声。“我还没有想自杀到去戳Hulk。”

“通常我会穿着盔甲，这样风险更小。”Tony低语道。他的肩膀已经放松了一些，但这让他的疲惫更加明显了。Steve朝他走了过去，Tony警惕的看着他在自己边上坐了下来。他们现在有太多要说的话，太多想问的事情，但是首先他需要确保他的朋友没事。

Bruce也终于靠近了一些，手里握着一小只电筒。他没有再等Tony的许可，开始进行检查。首先是Tony的眼睛。钢铁侠和Tony通常都很擅长躲开别人，但这一次他只不太开心的皱着眉，任由Bruce检查。“感觉不太好。”他承认。

“因为他们给你下了镇静剂。”

“还对我的大脑做了什么。”

他的手臂现在正在胸前交叉了起来，做出了防备的姿态，这让Steve的注意力重新回到了从他衬衣下漏出的光。他想询问，想知道那到底是什么，想伸出手去触碰，他能从Bruce的皱眉里看出这也是他想知道答案的问题。但Tony还很不稳定，精疲力尽，所以Steve什么都没说。没有必要现在就问。他可以等，等到Tony休息之后。

“带我们回家，鹰眼。”他命令道。自他在地牢里发现Tony之后，他和Tony的眼神第一次相交。Tony的眼神里有感激和疲惫，但很清澈。

他在他身边坐下，在终于找到他之后不愿意离他太远。

“我得联系Pepper，”Tony低声道，“得确保不能用这些威胁我们。”

Steve意识到他在说的是钢铁侠的秘密，轻轻的握紧了他的手。在他终于能够通过身体接触来给对方安慰之后，这感觉很好，很自然。“一步一步来，Tony。休息好，我们可以明天再来面对世界。一起面对。”Tony看起来有些疑惑，他的棕色的瞳孔还是比平时要放得更大一些，这让他看起来有些惊慌失措，让Steve意识到在今天之前他大概从未用“Tony”称呼他过。“好好休息，铁壳脑袋。”他补充道。“我们会处理这些的。你只需要好起来。”

Tony点头，身体蜷缩了起来，双臂仍然紧紧交叉在胸前，像是他需要保护胸前的装置。大约半小时后，他保持这个姿势睡着了，他的头偏向一侧落在了Steve的肩膀上。Steve向后靠去，听着Tony缓慢的呼吸声，为肩膀上的重量感到欣慰，这能提醒他，他的朋友安全了。

所有的担忧，恼怒以及疑惑都慢慢的消逝了，让他有时间来梳理他今天得知的一切。

当他们回到纽约的时候，Steve仍然紧紧地握着Tony的手，轻轻的用拇指揉着他的手背。他已经下定了决心。他会握紧他，绝不会让这人再溜到他自己的墙后了。

Steve现在知道他对他们有什么期望了。

***  
Steve扶着Tony走下昆式战斗机，鹰眼紧跟在他们身后，随后像是安静的支持者在他身侧。Bruce担心着那些控制磁片是否会对他的”正常人类心理”造成影响。他接受了扫描和检查，Tony此时很感激他的朋友们知道现在也没有询问太多让人为难的问题，将话题一直停留在医疗和科技层面。“这是什么？”Bruce小心的，指了指Tony的胸前，问道。“我想你不仅仅是为了为钢铁侠的装甲提供能源而将它固定在那里的。”

“没错。”他说。“保持心跳。”因为对方稍显惊讶的神色，他补充道。“通过产生磁力让弹片远离我的心脏。”

没有解释为什么他体内会有弹片，或者期间发生了什么。Bruce自己能够分析出来。

哪怕只是承认这一事实，就让Tony觉得自己是个累赘。

但当他将视线转向Steve时，他能看见他眼睛里有些别的东西。好像他第一次见到Tony Stark一样，他眼里似乎有惊讶和了然。

他很快移开眼睛，这之后是否一切都会变样了。

当Pepper和Rhodey过来接管局面时，他有种终于放松了的感觉。他不需要在他们二人面前隐藏什么。他们早已知道他所有的秘密。他不需要再他们面前有所隐瞒，不需要担忧他们的会怎么反应。

“神盾想要和我们做汇报”Steve提醒他。“那个带走你的组织……”

“他们和神盾有关系。”Tony说。

“Fury需要我们帮忙。”

这不出他所料。于是Tony点头，Pepper几乎是同时将他拉出了房间，进了回他楼层的电梯。

“你知道我在哪里的。铁壳脑袋。”Steve在他身后说道。“如果你想聊聊，就过来找我。Tony”

但谈话是他现在最不想做的一件事情。Pepper和Rhodey正对他发火，而他的思绪也在几千英里之外。一有机会，他就溜去了工作间，回到工作中，回到那个他能将外界世界关在门外的地方。

他的秘密已经暴露了，他从未感到如此脆弱。

***  
“别催我。”Tony一个新打开的窗口，对告诉他现在时间的JARVIS说道。他靠近了正在改造的盔甲手套。亲手制作盔甲的感觉让他能够将那些不适的想法都逐出脑海，好从那些烦人的思绪中解脱出来。

“Sir，Rogers队长想要见你。他正在门外等着。”

来了，他这么想着，嘟囔道：“他当然来了。”Steve从来没有下来到工作间来过，他曾经向钢铁侠询问过，但一直尊重他的意愿，将工作间视为一个Tony Stark和钢铁侠分享只限于他们两人的秘密场所。

但现在最重要的秘密暴露了，而他们需要谈谈，尽管他有一小部分想要什么都不管，将所有的秘密都压缩回一个小黑盒子，暂时不去想这些。没有要掩饰的秘密让他觉得赤裸，不自在，脆弱，被看穿了。他不知道Steve是怎么看待这件事的，以及其他人究竟怎么想的。

他也并不急着想知道。

但他很快就能知道了。

至少现在，他还有个选择。他可以选择不让Steve进来，推迟这一切，躲开他和其他复仇者成员，直到不能再拖。

但如今他们知道了，而他欠他们一个答案。只是时间早晚的问题罢了。

环顾四周，周围全是扔了一地的金红色盔甲的部件，一副新的盔甲雏形立在几英尺之外，他突然意识到了。他完全不愿意放弃继续做钢铁侠。他这几年来变成的那个人，现在已经是他生命中重要的一部分了。而复仇者也是。他希望队伍成功。他不希望仅仅因为他们知道他是Tony Stark，事情就有改变。

他得把这一点说明白。

“神盾系统数据收集正按计划进行。”JARVIS说。

“那个上次我们发现的影子系统呢？”

“它受到高度保护，还需要几分钟。Sir.”

“谢谢。JARVIS。你是我的最爱。”

“Rogers队长还在外面等候，Sir。”

没有无谓拖延的必要，尽管短期来讲那样对他更轻松。Steve在救了他一命之后有话要说，面对他是Tony力所能及的，最基本的表示感激的方式。他在椅子上转了方向，看着沉重的金属门。最好还是正面面对这个情形。“让他进来。JARVIS。”

门滑开来，露出了Steve的身形。还是穿着休闲服，手插在牛仔裤的口袋里，神色有些惊讶。“Hi。”Tony挥挥手说。“你要见我？”

Steve仍旧看着缓缓拉开的门，好像他完全没有预期自己会被允许进入一样，然后缓缓地走了进来，环视着周围。他小心的摸了摸一件没有组装起来躺在桌子一侧的臂甲。当他的双眼对上Tony的眼睛时，他微笑起来。“升级？”

“没错。”他承认。“新盔甲。”

“有什么不对的？”Tony故作轻松的说。

“只是……钢铁侠一直为新盔甲而兴奋，现在我明白了，你在设计制作以及使用他们的时候很享受自己。”

Tony咽了咽口水。“呃，是……”

Steve笑道。“这一切都合理了。我是说，在我知道之后。”

“哦？”他移开视线。

“我只是想来看看你还好吗？你知道的，现在我可以了？你好吗？你今天经历了很多，我想确定我的团队好好的。Tony。”

专注的眼神让他感觉很不自在，但Steve看来非常怡然自得。他毫无预兆的坐到工作长桌上，像是为了让他安心一样对他微笑。他以前从未得到过这样的笑容，那都是给钢铁侠的。他无法控制住自己，他忍不住瞪着Steve，不知道该如何反应，怎么接受。Steve看来很清楚自己被他死死地盯着自己，但并不在意，只是觉得有些好笑但没有别的了。过了一会儿，他伸出一只手。“你好，”他开口“我想我们还没有正式见过，我是Steve，也是美国队长。”

不确定他应该怎么反应，Tony慢慢伸出了手，感到Steve立刻紧紧握住了他的手。“你好，”他说，努力的将正确的词句从口中吐出。“我是Tony，也是钢铁侠。”

“很高兴终于正式见到你了，钢铁侠。”Steve的笑容几乎闪瞎了Tony。“我很高兴你没事。”他大笑了起来。“说起来好笑。我因为你对发生在你保镖身上的事情毫不关心而生气。我生了你的气，也因此对你很尖刻。现在我知道我是因为你没有好好照顾自己而气恼，这真是好笑。”

“哦？”Tony因为Steve觉得这很好笑而偷偷松了口气。他没有想到会是这样的反应。

“习惯就好，”Steve说着，半是好笑半是警告。“这位先生，我希望你今后更注意照顾自己。不然我会对你非常失望的。下次就不会那么容易放过你了，明白吗？”

“这真是……让人安心。”Tony太过震惊，连微笑都忘了。“你没有生气？”

“你瞒着我们有你的原因。我能猜到一些。而且回想起我们第一次见面时是怎么互相嘲讽的，我无法责怪你对我有那么一点戒心。”

“这并不是……”

他肩头的重压消失了，他点点头，在这一团乱开始之后第一次呼吸变得的轻松了一些。Steve的视线停滞在了透过他黑色安息日乐队*T恤的弧反应堆发出的光芒上。Tony惊讶的看着Steve小心的伸出手，放在了反应堆上。他不喜欢别人触碰反应堆，他太习惯把它藏起来，太害怕让别人靠得太近的后果。但这是Steve，他绝对的信任他。

“我以前就知道这很重要。”Steve小声说。“那次你从天上掉下来，光灭了，我还以为你死了。”

他不想指出那天他有多接近死亡，那会毁掉当下的气氛的。“是啊，有时候会发生，能量耗尽。”他尽量轻快的说，并不太想现在就深入讨论那些。这可不是来一次恐惧症发作的好时机。

“现在我知道了。它让你活着，保护你的心脏。”

“这挺……复杂的。”他只是为了说点什么而开口。他不觉得现在是个好时机去详细解释这个维系他生命的装置曾经一度缓慢的毒害他。Steve当然不需要知道。

“这真是天才的设计。Bruce说他从没见过这样的东西。我知道这是为大楼提供能源的技术，但这一个这么小……”Steve停顿了一下，将他的手慢慢收了回去，脸上的笑容更加柔软了。“可以吗？我是说，我能看看它吗？”

“看它？”Tony问这话时呼吸为之一窒。他理解Bruce需要了解这中间的科学原理，了解它运行的原理，以及他的反应堆在医疗这块的一堆问题。但这次不是Bruce，是Steve在要求。他感觉自己的双颊暖了起来，不确定他是否一瞬间面色惨白，尽管与此同时他觉得自己体温在上升。这是Steve，这个完美的人期待得看着他，眼神中似乎有……渴望？他没法拒绝，但他不确定他是否想说好。

他胸前的装置有太多的秘密，他如今对此有着非常清晰的一时。他知道他还是一个有吸引力的人，没有什么需要感到羞愧的，但他胸前的装置周围全是厚重的伤疤，这并不是什么你想在美国队长面前炫耀的，这最后只会让他产生同情。

“可以吗？”Steve问，语气中的希望让人无法错认。

他站了起来，重心不稳似的慢慢后退几步，再三思量。“你不是为了让我脱衣服才这么说的吧？”

“如果我认为这样就行了。我早就会对钢铁侠用这一招，让他脱下盔甲了。”Steve笑了起来，他的眼中突然蕴含那么丰富的感情，让Tony不得不移开双眼，不确定他该怎么想。这完全不像他所预料的。

“说得好。”他嘟囔道。

这一切……或许在所有的秘密之后，他欠Steve真相和坦率。他咬住下唇，在他有机会改变主意之前流畅的拉起了他的上衣，将它扔到边上的一张桌子上。

Steve的慢慢的跟上了他，站在他身前。他盯着Tony，盯着反应堆。Tony努力不让自己流露出他的不适，尽力持不动，将他头偏向一侧不去直视Steve的眼睛，任由他靠近自己。看到Steve脸上快速闪过的伤感已经很难承受了，Tony准备好承受对方的同情。然而，Steve的手又升了起来，小心的触碰着反应堆圆弧状的边缘，感受着它的触感，然后移到左侧，抚摸着他露在外面的伤疤以及周边的皮肤。他用尽了自制力才让自己不至于颤抖并退缩。“Tony？”Steve开口，终于抬头对上了他的视线，眼睛里充满了理解，尊重和了然，或许还有些别的，但Tony坚定的别开了头。这样像是首次被Steve完完整整地看穿他一样，而他无法接受。“阿富汗？”Steve轻轻问道。

他点头。Steve的手在他皮肤轻柔地上游走，咽喉处像是有一团东西堵住似的，他不敢开口说话。从那次之后，没人像这样触碰过他。Pepper接近过，在他需要的时候帮助他，但这感觉起来截然不同。他有生以来从未感受过这样的暴露而脆弱，连他被扒光了丢在恐怖分子面前也不曾有过。

但他也感到安全。

Steve太近了，真的太近了。这是进的足够接吻的距离，Tony甚至能够感到Steve的呼气流转到他脸上。他舔了舔嘴唇，Steve的视线也跟随着他的动作移到他的唇上。忽然间他的心跳那么响亮，Steve不可能听不到，感受不到。

“你是个勇敢的人。”Steve终于开口，他触碰着Tony的伤疤像是要把它刻在记忆中。

Tony双眼等的老大，最终转过头看Steve，摈住呼吸。他们站得太近，让人魂人不自在，两人的鼻尖都快碰上了。但Steve完全没有想拉开哪怕一英寸的意思。在他们的嘴唇只要一抬头就能贴在一起的时候，很难正常的思考。

他看着对方的嘴唇，试图屏住呼吸，试着将这一切都塞回他脑海中的秘密储藏区，那个埋藏着他对Steve的迷恋的所在。

“你差点死了，但你成为一个英雄回来了。”Steve朝着房间里四散的盔甲和盔甲部件点头。“你重塑了自己，Tony。”

濒临死亡的确是一个转折点，但更重要的是发现他的发明给世上带来了多少的灾难。他重新学会了关心，想要变得比从前更好。他不是Steve那样的英雄。他很清楚这点。但Steve言语中的尊重夺走了他的呼吸。

“这像是你的重生工程。”Steve最后微笑着说，他非常缓慢的拉开了距离。Tony有些怅然失去了那宝贵的接触，失去了那个他们共有瞬间。但他又很高兴他没有流露出来。“解释了你的很多事，Tony。有一天，你会告诉我完整的故事吗？”

他不确定能否相信自己此时的嗓音，但仍低哑地说：“好，当然。不过这不是特别精彩的故事。”

Steve的笑更加明亮了。“强烈怀疑。想要和我一起上楼吗？我们可以聊一会儿，铁壳脑袋。面对面的。我想认识一下盔甲里面的人可已经等了很久了。”

他有些恍惚地点头。“好啊，为什么不呢？让我穿上件衣服。半裸的站在美国队长面前让我有些不太自在。”

Steve温和的微笑由于被逗笑了而露出了白牙。“别因为我穿上衣服。Tony。Natasha说的没错，衣冠不整在你身上很有魅力。”

Tony定住了，他去拿T恤的手已经伸了出来，缓缓地从Steve说了那样一句话的震惊中恢复过来。他清清喉咙。“它露在外头会让我有一点不自在。”他手指敲了敲弧反应堆。

“它很美。”Steve真挚的说，Tony太过惊讶，太过惊喜都忘记反驳。很有可能他其实身为囚犯，身处某个牢房，他的头伤的太重了，让他陷入了昏迷或者他被下了药；所以这一切，获救，回到家中，Steve来到他的工作室只是他失常的大脑编织出来的谎言。Steve和他调情不可能是真的，不是吗？

但Steve还是微笑着，这次看起来有些不好意思。“抱歉，我只是……我只是很高兴我终于知道了你的真名，Tony。你是我的朋友而且……能够真正了解你，和你的全部，实在太好了。而且我希望更深入地了解你，比现在更加，更加深入。”

他们终于把一切都讲清楚了。如果Steve没有因为他是Tony Stark而记恨他，这便已经比他所期待的要好很多了。但这简直是出乎意料到让他害怕。他深吸一口气，已经准备好配合等会Steve说出口的任何话，他告诉自己绝对需要停止这么干了，他该做的是后退一步，好好看清楚他们在干什么，但Steve只是期待的望着他，那神情是那么干净而且正式——只是太美好了。他现在说不出话来，他天才的大脑也是空白一片。

“Sir？”JARVIS的声音惊到了他。

“JARVIS，”他回应道，看着Steve平静地，也太过自然地随意靠在一张桌子边上，看着四周围的盔甲部件，像是他早已习惯在Tony的工作间里面。

“我们已经成功地进入了神盾系统中之前对我们关闭的部分。有些您也许有兴趣的东西。”

他略微皱起眉，不确定他此刻能够正常的思考，JARVIS在他工作桌面上方打开了屏幕。

“哦。”他说，谜团解开了，所有的关节都联系上了，一切都说得通，而他能感到Steve在房间的另外一侧逐渐僵直了身体。

一个圆形的标识出现了，那是一个绿色的骷髅，带着北海巨妖状的触角环绕在四周。“九头蛇。”Steve低声说，先前他语气中的温暖都消失了。

他们现在有事可做了。“我们大概得让Nick和Maria Hill来给我们解释一下了。就现在。”他建议道。一系列的数据在他眼前滑过，将神盾内部的秘密完全展现在他眼前。但他的思绪已经跳跃到了下一步上，他没有时间关注Steve怎么想的了，他需要现在就做决定，在那些恶棍能够利用他的秘密要挟他之前。

他现在就需要行动。

然后他才能够扭转局面，用他手上所有一切细节证据来针对他们，让他们付出代价。没人能惹钢铁侠。

划掉那句。没有头脑正常的人能惹钢铁侠。

两人相对点点头，将先前他们之間发酵的状态暂时放在一边，专业而专注的谋划起来。“我们首先需要召集复仇者，这事很严重。”Steve说着，取出了通信器。

“让我通知Pepper。”他黑着脸说。“我有需要做的事情，而且估计等不了。”

他接通了电话，清楚的告诉Pepper他们需要召开一个记者发布会，而且要尽快完成，现在不是让他坐下来等事态平息的时候。“你坐下来休息过没有？”她的询问中带着一丝不赞同。

“我合过几个小时眼。别唠叨了，老妈。”他说道，他知道这是她想听到的，这也是事实。他的确在昆式战斗机上睡了一会儿，之后也在她的坚持下睡了几个小时。他很久没有这么精力充沛过了，或许在他们和外星人的战斗之后就没有过。“我没事。别担心。”

Steve和他并肩走到了电梯前，严肃的看着他。“你总是这么说，Tony。不太确定这话从你口中出来究竟作不作数。”

“那是Steve吗？”Pepper问。“告诉他他说得对。”

“不。”他立刻接道。“他已经觉得他总是对的了。”

Steve示意他先进电梯，一如他一贯的绅士作风，随后给了他一个不悅的眼神。显然他很清楚Tony在指谁。“你总是这么说。”他坚持道，不肯转换话题，在他的那层离开电梯去换制服。“你一点儿也不好，别在我面前假装。”他在电梯门在他们之间滑上之前说道。

Tony思索了一下，不确定在他所有的秘密都已经公之于众之后，他还有什么不能让Steve知道的。

当Tony回到楼下的会议室，穿好了盔甲，决心不让他暴露了的秘密身份改变他们作为一个团队处理危机的方式时，Clint， Bruce和Steve已经在那儿等着了。“什么时候我们真的开始用会议室了？”

他们三个只是面带好笑地盯着他看。

“啊。”他说。“如果我再次失踪的话，会让你们开始用那个游泳池吗？”

Clint低笑出声，这让Tony的神经放松了一些。盔甲一直以来是像是他的保护层，但从某种层面上，这也让他与团队的交流变得容易一些。知道在没有这个金属保护层的时候他还是他们的朋友这一点让他安心。

Natasha和Fury以及Hill几分钟后感到。Tony以为会感觉到针对他的明晰可见的敌意。但Fury只是点头示意，快速的扫了他一眼，然后将视线转向了队长。

“我们有些事情要和你们所有人说。”Steve开口，然后朝Tony点点头。

“JARVIS，”他说，数据跳了出来。

“看起来我们的问题不只是几个双面间谍那么简单。”

他们的会议持续了几个小时。结束时Tony已经精疲力竭了。

Maria HIll在中途曾经看着他，想是想说什么，但最终还是Natasha开口问：“你确定你没事吗？”

“他没事。”Steve在Tony能够开口回答之前说。这次轮到Tony皱着眉看他，他假笑地扯扯嘴角。“反正你本来也会这么说。”

“显然你并不是钢铁做的。”Maria Hill调笑道。她说这话的语气其实并不尖刻，因此Tony只是对她做了一个夸张的要她吃屎去的讥笑，继续在他的平板上敲击着键盘。Pepper一如既往的完美的完成了工作。他明天早上就有记者发布会。然后一切都会改变。

他随后睡了几个小时，Steve和Fury去制定策略了。除了Bruce之外的所有人都离开了不在Stark大厦。这一次当噩梦来袭将他惊醒的时候，他睡在了他自己的床上，而不是躲在工作室里面。他走着楼梯下楼，轻轻敲了Steve的门。

“嘿，铁壳脑袋。睡不着？”

“不是。”他承认道。“醒了。觉得我也睡不着了。”他又意识到了什么一般的补充：“醒来然后想到了你。”

“啊。我们之前被打断了。”Steve笑着将门开的更大一些，示意他进来。“当有面貌英俊的小伙子在晚上想拜访我的时候，我可不会将他们打发走。哪怕这会儿他们穿着T恤。”

这大概是自他们相遇以来Steve说过的最出人意料而且调情意味最重的话了。“招人厌的富家子呢？他们也能进来吗？”

Steve作势张望了一下，像是在查看走道。“只有那些迷人的可以。你算一个。”

Tony只能扬起眉头。“有媒体能听到的地方可别这么说话，不然你会在楼下引发一场骚动的。”他慢慢的掠过Steve走了进去，突然不确定这是否是个好主意。真相被揭露之后他们友谊的巨大改变还是全新的，让他觉得有些如履薄冰。

“想现在聊聊？”Steve问，朝着沙发的方向点头，暂时没有做出要碰触他或者太靠近他的举动。这让Tony感到庆幸。他知道如果Steve再度离他太近，他会无法思考的。

“我想我还欠你一个故事。”他坐在了他为团队装饰公寓的时候，为Steve挑选的舒适沙发上。

Steve从冰箱里拿了一罐碳酸饮料出来，放在了他面前的茶几上。“我不论何时愿意听你的故事，钢铁侠。”他笑着说。“说吧。”

Tony知道他这次准备好告诉他真实的故事了，从开始到结束。没有隐藏任何细节的必要了，因为Steve现在知道了他的秘密而且显然并没有因此而生他的气。明天，全世界都会知道他的秘密，而他的人生也会永远改变。

这令人激动也有些让人害怕，但他知道，至少，他可以在Steve面前吐露真相，也想要在他在摄像机前发表声明前先告诉他，想让Steve在开始做些可能让他后悔的事情之前告诉他。

“我希望你有够多的时间，队长。因为我都不知道该从何说起。

“我的时间都是你的。Tony。从头开始吧。”

他照做了。  
***

他们一同醒来，相拥着倚在Steve的沙发上。Steve的手保护性的按在了弧反应堆上，而仍然对事态发展不很肯定，甚至有些无措的Tony，在他将手挪开前便握住他的手继续贴着弧反应堆。如此小的一个姿态能够展现出巨大的信任，这一点让人深感惶恐。

他知道他们还需要好好谈谈。只是他向来不擅长这种谈话。显然Tony也是如此——如果他之前接收到的暗示都没错的话。

这并不要紧。他清楚他们会一起解决的，一步一步来。

但今天的重点不在于此。今天的重点在Tony即将做的事情上。他们一起起床，Tony溜回了自己房间去洗澡。Steve微笑着看着他离开，意识到他们还没有到那一步。他到Tony的门前等他，陪着他下楼加入团队早餐。

没有人为Tony第一次穿着一件完全遮盖不住弧反应堆的旧T恤和他们一起进餐这事作出评论。他的头发还有些散乱，因为淋浴有些潮湿。只有Natasha举起茶杯对Steve微笑了，像是她早就知道会有这样一天似的。

随后Potts女士和Rhodes中校一进入大厦就控制住了局面。Steve觉得他并不合适在他们关于Tony和他的公司的讨论和计划这些事情上插嘴。也意识到了对他们两人来说，这个秘密从一开始就不是秘密。这是Tony从最开始就深信的两个人。他为Tony在没有遇到复仇者之前并不是一个人背负着写而感到高兴。这并不是一个轻松的故事，尽管对Tony在阿富汗被绑架并逃脱的经历有所了解，有很多内情也是他无法猜测到的。现在他更能理解Tony的种种行为了。

“我已经掌握住了SI。”Pepper提醒坐立不安的Tony。“或许也是时候了。现在你能够将注意力专注到你的超级英雄爱好上去，不需要继续假装。”

“爱好是你闲暇时间做的事情。不太确定钢铁侠可以算作爱好。我们需要在神盾或者九头蛇，或者其他势力有机会公布或者利用它之前公布出去。”Tony决定道，看着Steve像是想得到他的首肯。

他点头，完全同意Tony对目前形势的判断。“不论你做出什么决定，我们都会支持你的。这是你的生活。”

当然，他同时也意识到Tony Stark就是钢铁侠一事会对Stark工业产生严重的影响。投资人因为钢铁侠带来的惊人曝光率而喜欢他，但他们也喜欢稳定性。而Stark工业背后的天才的生命随时会受到威胁这事并不是商业人士会称为稳定的信号。会有争议，也会有阻力。

但这也有好处。所有人现在都知道Tony Stark从一开始就与复仇者息息相关，知道他是这个团队不可或缺的一员，远远超越了慈善兴趣或是公关策划的层面。

他很自豪能够与他以朋友相称。或许现在，他终于有机会更加了解他。

Tony点头，脸上的表情难以猜透。

过了一会儿，他看着Potts女士在Tony脸上比较明显的一处淤青上抹了一些化妆品。“你准备好了吗？”她问。

“准备好什么？别人议论我？早就习惯了。”

“别开玩笑。Stark先生。”她翻了个白眼，随后朝Steve微笑。

Steve也笑了，终于感觉他也是其中的一分子了。

九头蛇的回归或许是他面临过的最大的威胁，但这一次他不会一个人独自面对了。不管怎样，这已经让团队更加有凝聚力。他们试图通过攻击他们中的一员来瓦解他们。但他们实际上帮助了Steve看透秘密，也终于认识了Tony。

不论将来发生什么，他都为此感到感激。

他们一同站在一群记者面前，看着钢铁侠第一次在公众面前揭开面罩。惊讶的低语声环绕着房间，而Steve支持性的将手环在了盔甲肩膀的位置，对着他们微笑。

“事实是——我是钢铁侠。”Tony清晰的说，没有犹豫，没有反悔的余地，斜眼看了一眼Steve。“我是一名复仇者。”

记者们从座位上跳了起来，试图抢到第一个问题，拍到第一张照。

现在，钢铁侠有了名字和面孔。

但只有少数几个人真正了解这个人。Steve可以很自豪的说，他是其中一个。


End file.
